In This Dust
by PumpkinHarvest
Summary: "See you at lunch, Testaburger." And he was out the door into the bustling and dizzying array of students in the halls, leaving her reeling. After all these years he could do that. Leave her wondering what was going on, just by opening his mouth.
1. His Attempt

With Eric there wasn't even a beginning. Eric Cartman was just a vexation that just always...was.

Wendy remember being in pre-k with him. Recalled very well all of the shitty shit that was elementary school. Highschool was seeming different. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him. Well, maybe she drifted past him in the halls but oh boy, nothing like this. She had just begun to think, this is it, this is the year. Oh yeah Wendy, this is the fucking year. Second week of senior first semester, and every college in a 100 mile radius had their scopes right up Wendy's keester.

Pressure? Ha! She practically had them wrapped around her well manicured fingers. But then, but then, but oh fucking then he was there. Right beside her. At the front of the class. Shoulder to fucking shoulder. In her Honors Journalism course. Eric fucking Cartman.

"Look like you seen a ghost, Testaburger. A devilishly handsome ghost, might I add.", and he just fucking snickered. Like he was her friend. Like he could just waltz his fatass in here and what? Pretend journalism till he's bored?

"Is this a joke to you?", Wendy hissed as the teacher took morning roll.

"The funniest.", he shot her a grin as he sifted through his bag, plopping his books willy nilly on the desk. Gah! Just everything he did was messy and stupid! He was messy and stupid! What was he doing here?

"WHAT-are you doing her?", she stammered, catching herself not using her inside voice.

Eric scoffed in mock offense. "Well, Wendy, some of us are here to learn."

"What is this class then?", she piqued him. Go ahead, squirm for an answer.

"Honors Journalism, obviously."

"No, you fucking dinkle, what's the meaning? To you. Why are you in an Honors Journalism class? You've been in all the bottom feeder classes all these years.", she made a point of fanning out her arms to emphasize "all these years".

"What, like some people can't have interests?", he retorted coolly, before adding, " oh and bottom feeder classes? Really spreading all that tolerance and acceptance around, Testaburger. No, really, I can practically feel the affection radiating from you. You're fucking glowing with love!", he shielded his eyes and feigned being blinded before opening up his books.

Wendy simmered a moment in his insult. Let his annoying voice roll over her and took a minute to herself to build the perfect comeback. Glaring at him. In his damn red corduroy jacket. Jacket that smelled like pine and boy.

"Well you're still a fatass."

"Wendy, I'm crying. No, really. My eyes won't stop. Your words they hurt me so. Please. "

"Okay! Cut the shit! Be honest ", she relaxed a bit in her seat, " Why is Eric Cartman taking Honors Journalism? Literally, I may have seen you like once this entire past three years." Wendy recalled her beginning highschool freshman years, waving to everyone, still talking to the same groups of friends, still being tight with Bebe and Red and the girls before they slowly drifted apart. Like...really slowly. Too slowly.

Wendy was tired of the "slow drift-away". Tired of the half assed texted attempts to all hang out, only for everyone to flake with stories of school work and boys and concerts each had forgotten they had bought tickets for. So, she quit trying. Focused on school work, leaving friends, enemies, frenemies, and even Stan in the dust. But she liked it that way. People were in her dust now. No more "boo Wendy Testaburger!". No more ditching lunch to smoke a little pot under the bleachers with Bebe. No more silly L.A.R.P. fests that the towns youth participated in. No more hot fucks in Stan's bedroom while his parents went grocery shopping.

Okay so maybe Wendy wasn't completely happy leaving all the past in the dust.

Cartman's voice shattered her inner thoughts. "We all got hobbies, ho."

Wendy gave him a once over. Maybe he was sincere. Maybe he was just fucking with her.

"Ha. As if. What's your ulterior motive?", Wendy asked, opening her binder to write down today's assignment.

Eric sighed long and low, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There isn't some ulterior motive, Detective Shit Stain, I mean, obviously I'm gonna learn some tips on how to dig up dirt on bitches, but not only that. I'm gonna learn how to dig up dirt, plaster that shit publicly, get paid, and jerk it in my penthouse apartment. And when I blow my load on my panoramic windows, looking down on all the peons in the streets, I'll say 'gee, sure glad I took that honors journalism class to learn all this nifty shit'!", and he had the audacity to flash her another signature Cartman grin.

Leaving her blushing a bit. "Oh well, if that's all, then by all means.", oh yeah Wendy. Don't even give him the satisfaction of your attention.

He chuckled at that.

"Sit with me at lunch today, gotta show you something that'll really knock your panties off.", he spoke lower as the teacher eyed them both.

"As if."

"Cut that hoity toity shit out, Wends. It's like what 20 minutes you have to sit among the slobbering commonfolk of South Park?"

"You know that's really no-"

"Miss Testaburger and Mr. Cartman, cut the chitchat.", the teacher scolded. Wendy glaring daggers at Eric for getting her in trouble.

She breathed long and deep, calming herself, and continuing on with today's assignment. Joting down notes and charting small venn diagrams to help organize her thoughts. Thoughts that were brushed aside when a small tag of paper landed in the open pages of her textbook.

Wendy sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, and unfolded the tiny note.

_"I better see ur ass at lunch, Wendy."_

As she turned to mouth 'fuck no', another tag landed on her books. Interest piqued, she opened it.

_"Not like, ur actual ass, I mean u better be sitting at lunch."_

She stifled a giggle. He shifted beside her, enough to 'accidentally' jar he shoulder. Wendy looked at him beside her. With ll his books spread out, and the pencil in his hand, his eyes locked on hers. She gulped. Letting her ice queen mask crack.

"What do you say?", he whispered so low only she could hear.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She hadn't eaten at school since sometime in freshman year. She simply packed her own and ate under the bleachers. Under the same bleachers she and Bebe used to sneak under to get a little high between breaks. Yup...those same...lonely bleachers. Everyday, looking at the same collage of gum and sharpie graffiti as she chewed her rye and beansprouts sub. Fuck it. She shrugged, "why not?", she whispered back.

Eric grinned almost triumphantly, nudging her shoulder again. He leaned in close. His lips almost brushing her ear. "Meet me under those bleachers."

Under those bleachers? The ones she ate lunch at everyday? Alone?

She chanced another look at him. He might be big and stupid and messy, but shit he paid attention. Wendy nodded to him.

The class flew by, both of them finishing their assignment. He even offered turning hers in for her when she rose. Eric Cartman, offering to take Wendy's classwork to the teacher. Eric Cartman offering to do anything! Maybe she wasn't the only one doing some personal growing over the years.

When he plopped back in his seat he flicked a paper clip at her forehead. Before she could even open her mouth to lay down the fucking law the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and Eric looked to Wendy again.

"See you at lunch, Testaburger.", and he was out the door into the bustling and dizzying array of students in the halls, leaving her reeling. After all these years he could do that. Leave her wondering what the fuck was going on, by just opening his mouth. By just being in the same class as her.

Leaving her in his dust.


	2. Shooting Moons

'Well where the fuck was she?'

Eric let his impatience get the best of him, scooting a dusty path in the ground with his beaten sneakers. His fist tight around the little bowl in his pocket. Palms sweating. Fuck, was he actually nervous?

Eric laughed out loud. He pulled the glass piece and sighed. He had to spend a day's pay because that shit dick Kenny thinks charging his best friends for some fucking pot is a morally sound idea.

'_A dude's gotta be able to pay for school, right?_' Kenny's words echo.

Fucking yeah right. More like pay for new Legos for that sissy stop motion shit he and Craig did in his mom's basement. Or just porn.

Eric shrugged it all off when he finally heard the sound of careful footsteps approaching. He spied Wendy's rugged sneakers, and tugged a knotty lace eliciting a yelp from her. "Hey yo bitcholla, down here." He badgered her shoe lace again.

She kicked dirt at him playfully before sprinting to the back of the bleachers, at a large gap in the side panel. Bebe and she had discovered that the football bleachers were hollow about for years ago. Wendy recalled the lunch break in 8th grade, they snuck out here and tugged at the loose aluminum jutting out. Bebe had squealed when they first went in, it was dark and so dusty.

It was different now. Now, most everyone knew it was a hidden cove to smoke pot and grope a little. Sharpie graffiti and glow in the dark stars and moons abound. Coat hooks and makeshift ashtrays studded to the walls. How every student swore mum against this mini-getaway and kept it hidden from teachers...? She'd never know, but man it was pretty fucking rad.

Cartman smirked to himself. He was almost expecting her not to come. She looked...nice.

Wendy gazed around a bit, running her fingers along a heart etched into a beam. Smiling to see it said _**CUNT**_ in the middle.

"Hehe, yeah I was here when Jimmie did that. He laughed so hard we had to kick his giggly ass out before someone official overheard." He waited for her to take place beside him, dropping her bags, and even shrugging off her pleated jacket.

"So, what's this about ? You got something to show me or ?" She inquired, leaning back against the aluminum siding.

Eric grinned, pulling out his hand to presenting the packed bowl. " O' course. Jeez Wends have some faith."

Her stomach churned when she realized he wanted to spent his lunch getting stoned . "Oh, Cartman fuck, I dunno. My mom really took it hard when she found out last time and even Bebe got in some troub-"

"Wendy,Christ, just, look just calm down. There is literally no way anyone will find out. So fucking calm", he waved his hands over her, "your shit." He whipped out a red lighter and struck it, inhaling as the flame flickered across the bowl.

Before she could protest he shoved it in her hands.

"Cartman seriously -"

He held up his index and exhaled smoke. "Look, if you wanna, yanno, not smoke , you can leave. This really... fuck, this isn't like a peer pressure thing. If you don't wanna, you really don't have to."

"Why though?" Her eyes peeked through her hair.

"What? What do you mean why though? Cause it's your choice maybe?" He defended, reaching to take the pipe back, but she pulled her hand out of his reach.

"I mean, why do you want to get high down here in these old bleachers with me, Cartman?" Wendy was looking more stark, her lips pressed in a grim line.

"Cause it's Chicken Surprise Monday and nobody likes Chicken Surprise Monday, Wendy."

"You do."

"Yeah well, " He shrugged and glanced away from her intense eye contact. Like seriously what's up with those eyes? "Maybe I just wanna kick back and get a little fucking toasted under the bleachers? Is that so fuckin odd? Just, it feels like old times when we're down here."

Wendy knew that feeling so well. Wanting to be back in that familiarity. When she was under these bleachers, surrounded by herby smoke and illuminating neon stars, she could almost taste her childhood. Could feel band-aids on her muddy knees, could smell campfires that they would all sit around at night. Could see Bebe and Red in their larping attire on either side of her as they giggled and watched the other kids spar. Could hear the pebbles on her window late at night.

She took the lighter from Eric's hand and struck. Lighting the bowl ablaze as she breathed in so heavy. Wow, she really could taste her memories. That heady herb that'd get her the right amount of dizzy before she'd go hiking with Stan on those lazy Tuesdays.

Wendy didn't know how much she missed this.

Cartman whistled at the hit she took, laughing as she choked on the exhale.

"Haha! Keep your shit together bitch!" He cackled as she coughed hard, spitting in the dirt. Flipping him off, she wiped her mouth.

"Oh shut up. It's been like two years since I've smoked. Like you're some hot shit." She coughed again before clearing her throat.

Eric caught his eyes fixed on her. Man,she really did look pretty nice today. Maybe it was the pot but-

"So Eric, what's changed with you? Still hang out with Kyle and the guys?"

"We go to the same fucking school Wendy. You live under a rock all of high school or what? Yes. I still hang out with _'Kyle and the guys_'." He scoffed, hitting the pipe again, passing it to her.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "No, I just like to keep to myself mostly. I like it better this way." _'At least I think so...'_

The bowl turned to ash soon and Eric pocketed it. He dropped down, his back against the wall and sighed deeply. This was his favorite part, stewing in the smoke as his lids drooped. Letting it sink in like twilight.

She plopped down beside him, her leg up against his. Eric expected her to scoot away, but relaxed when she didn't.

He felt her weight in his side as she relaxed as well. A throaty groan escaped her when she gazed up at the luminescent beams. She felt good. Like time was slower for once.

"This is nice, Eric." Wendy sighed, deepening her slouch till she was laying back, her hair fanned out on her jacket as she traced the stars with heavy fingers.

"Like I said, Wends." Eric let his gaze fall on her again. She looked like she felt nice. Her raven hair messy and frayed, her chapped lip between her teeth. She was lit up by all the neon stars. Glowing softly with him.

This _was_ nice.

Wendy shifted as she traced a moon high above her head. Eric noticed her hands. He remembered how callous they were when they were younger. She held the wooden sword like a man. At first they had mocked her for it, but she had knocked down both Clyde and Scott during a little spar match before they could choke out another laugh. Then they'd fought for whose team she'd be on.

Now he observed how soft they looked. No scabs and band-aids like she used to have riddle them. She has changed so much since then.

Wendy sat up abruptly, startling Eric. "Shit where's the fire?" He taunted.

"Hate to be the party poop but lunch period is almost done." She stood up and stretched, her back and knees popping. She groaned a bit, shaking her coat off and throwing it on. Eric followed suit, picking a leaf out of her hair.

Both of them squinted hard at the gray Colorado sun, still bright behind the heavy clouds.

"Fuck I might be a bit too high for this Eric. Class is gonna be hnng...tough." Wendy finger brushed her hair, glancing in all directions to check for peeping teachers or a lingering janitor.

Eric snorted at her. "You're just paranoid. Just chill. "

They both steered back to the back cafeteria entrance, checking the perimeter through the window before slipping back inside right as the bell rang.

"Aww yiss _right_ on time."

They both trotted coolly to the lunch room exits before he nudged her and held up a scrap of paper. Wendy looked up at him, he grinned like usuall, but quickly glanced away feigning to look at the bulletin boards. His cheeks pinkening subtly.

"Fuck it's just to catch up." He declared a little too absently. She cocked her head in that bird like way, looking to him once more before taking the paper he jutted forward.

"If your broke ass has a phone, put my number in it. Hit me up if you wanna catch up or um y-yanno chit chat."

Eric died a little inside when he heard him self stutter. Oh Jesus, "_hit me up? Chit chat?" _How about I just invite her to eat coleslaw casserole and play darts while I flex in a visor. His stomach churned with anxiety.

Wendy pocketed the slip. Her lips parted, about to ask what his next class was, but before she could speak he cleared his throat.

" Welp, see you at the buses probably. Jesus Christ knows if I had some Chemistry Phsicalculustrology honors bullshit classes with ya nasty ass." He finger-gunned shots at her before dashing into the masses of students abounding in the halls.

And here she was again. Again. Left in a dizzied state. With shit loads of questions. With the taste of pot on her tongue and Eric Cartman's number in her pocket, she cantered into the halls, and laughed.

Wendy laughed and nearly slapped her knee, wiping a teary eye, chuckling again. Wondering how the fuck. Making way to her next class, and feeling out of this world. High and drifting into her desk at the front of the class. Sighing as the world seamed a bit more manageable.

With Eric Cartman to thank. _Eric Cartman_. To _**thank**_.


	3. Her Attempt

Wendy threw down her shoulder bag with a grunt before kicking her flats across the room. Anxious to spread out on her clean bed-sheets, face buried in the pillows for those few still moments while let the day sink in.

She rolled onto her back, fishing out her phone and the number Eric gave her. Wendy sighed, clicking on her contacts. Her three contacts, her parents and Bebe. Bebe's number was more sentimental though she supposed, hadn't texted her in what... eight or nine months?

The light on the screen made her squint as she tacked the keys, typing out Eric's name and number. Gah! Why did this feel so weird? She tried so hard to leave her slack off past behind. To find a little more sophistication than what this town had to offer. But it wasn't the town, it was the damn _people_. There were times Wendy was sure she was the only sentient mind in this place.

Nibbling her lip, she pressed save. Maybe this could be good. Eric seemed a bit more errr...sophisticated. Well, as mature as Eric Cartman could get. It'd be nice to talk with people again. Not just teachers or her parents, or whoever she sat beside on the school bus. Like a fucking friend again.

Wendy turned on her side with a frown. But he did bring pot to school today. She hadn't even been under those bleachers in years. Yeah, and she also sucked down that bowl like a zephyr and floated through Geology 4. She was 18, not like she could just stand back as her mom blamed "bad influences", saying her friends were a bad crowd. She was gonna be held responsible.

Wendy shrugged that away. Letting her mind wander to what she was gonna send Eric.

**Hey, it's Wendy. Today was cool. Put this number in your phone. **

Nah, that's weird. She hit erase till the screen was clear. Gotta be a bit more casual. Aloof, she told herself.

**Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.**

Nailed it. She mashed send before she could second guess.

"This is good. This is fine. Making friends again Wendy. Come on, lose the anxiety. What's the worse that could happen?" Her stomach flipped nervously much as she tried to still it. Well this was Eric. This could be a joke. No, no, no , no, no, who plays jokes like this anymore? Even for him this would be low. She groaned looking up at the bleak sun again, fighting to get past the foggy clouds.

Hours seemed to tick by in the time she waited for his response. Finally she reassured herself that waiting for a response was silly, and she should carry on with her day. Wendy sat upright, feeling more resolved now. Breathing deep she stood, and yanked her bag onto the bed, turning it upside down strewing textbooks and notes across the comforter. Homework, oddly enough, managed to calm her nerves during more stressful times.

Lost in the algorithms and her venn diagrams, she nearly squawked hearing her little cell pinged, alerting her of a message. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard that sound. That ding signaling someone messaged her back. She gulped hard with the phone tight in her sweaty palm.

"Okay, moment of truth, Wendy. You can do this."

Cartman swallowed.

**Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.**

_'Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.'_

He read it over and over. Hearing it in her voice.

Cartman's tongue clicked against his teeth. She actually text him. His fingers hovered over the keypad, starting and stopping as he tried to come up with something to say back. What the fuck do I say back?

**Hey Wends lunch was fucking sweet, right? **

Mashing send without thinking, trying not to think. It seemed when he did think about stuff, he over thought it. Like all his classic lines, such as _"hit me up" _and who could ever forget _"chit chat" ? _

"Pfffttt", he scoffed. Kicking off his dirty sneakers he plopped down on the couch. Clicking the T.V. he casually tossed his phone beside him. Catching himself glancing at it often. He ground his teeth, focusing on the television again.

Eric jolted when his phone pinged. He swept his fingers across the screen, and frowned to see it was just a message from Kyle.

**u shud mozy yah fatass down here, king turd.**

"Whoa King Turd? I'm reeling in tears." His fingers mashed the keys with plucky clicks. Typical Kyle shit.

**got plans fggt**

Cartman could literally feel Kyle's frown breach the fabric of time and space. Cackling when his phone went off again. He almost bothered not to answer.

**nooooooooooo u really dont. ur on the couch right now. aren't you**

"I don't gotta fucking answer that." Eric gripped. Fuck he had a life. Things were, yanno...happening. He had things to do goddammit. Fuck Kyle.

**fuck u kahl. for your dirty jew information its with a girl. oh yeah**

They probably only needed him so they could make Lego movies with fucking Kenny, and Cartman could just hold the camera. _Yeah no. _

**Whatever fatass. my mom just wanted to know if u wanted to tag along to Ike's play at school.**

Riveting stuff Kyle. Eric wished he didn't even have to type no.

**Kyle, not just no. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck no.**

Another ring.

**Aight. no casa bonita for u 8===D**

Well...no. No. He had plans. A little part of his mind mourned for the loss of potential greasy enchiladas. On the bright side, at least he didn't have to sit through a play to get free food. He wasn't that big of a sell out. Anymore.

His phone pinged again in his hand. A new message from Wendy.

**haha yeah. a nice change in routine**

Eric remembered back in eight grade when all the gang would squeeze into the bleachers and chill till 2 am.

**that used to be routine. u bored?**

Maybe a little risky, but fuck she had to notice it. She pushed herself away from everyone, not vice versa. Of course everyone had to grow up at some point, but damn. Wendy had made it her duty to ignore her friends. Everyone saw that.

Another ding broke him from his thoughts.

**yeah im bored. im always bored :o**

**thats ur faul**\- Eric backspaced hard. **Wanna come over? got Titanfall. bring your own controller though, cheeto dust**

Okay now maybe that was risky. Just invite her over. Go ahead! Eric kicked himself. Invite over icy Wendy for a game of Titanfall. He could almost taste her response_. "Umm no thanks, Eric." _A lead ball fell in his stomach as he imagined it.

**sure. be there in a few. Mom and dad are gone so im gonna have to ride my bike. tl:dr its gonna be like 30 mins**

No fucking way. Eric re-read her message dozens of times. Just no way. Wendy Testaburger on her way, via fucking peddle power to play xbox with him.

He focused again on the phone. What to say back?

" Uhhhh..." he groaned out load.

**don't forget a helmet lol**

**fuck off cartman**

Smooth.

"Fuck!" Eric exclaimed, remembering the dirty laundry cave that was his bedroom. He ran quickly upstairs and made the bed, shoving dirty clothes in the closet and under the mattress with the his porn stash. Making quick work with vacuuming crumbs out of the floor, and cleaning out dirty dishes. Wendy was gonna be here any fucking second.

He spritzed air freshener and sighed. Laying eyes on his almost tidy room, feeling fucking awesome. And aww yes, his mom wasn't gonna be home for hours.

So...

Eric's cheeks flushed a bit. It'd be...he and Wendy. All alone. In his room. She'd probably be sitting on the bed, her pretty feet dangling off th- what the fuck? She was _just _a friend. Coming over to play xbox.

A pretty friend.

"JUST friends!" Eric cried out to the empty house. Yes, just friends.


	4. Pilgrimage?

Jesus Christ why did Eric have to live uphill? Wendy huffed and puffed, peddling her bike harder as she rode through the town. A chilly breeze had nested in the valley, and the streets were mostly barren what with everyone just getting home from work.

This used to be the favorite part of the day for her. When the sunlight was cut a little short from the mountain peeks. Clouds colored like candy and amber painted messily.

She passed Jimmie's house. He still had the "Giggling Donkey" banner hung high in his bedroom window. Her heart ached a little seeing the patched fence she and Bebe used to cut through. She remembered when they had pulled the loose boards from Jimmie's fence, and he was so angry at them he couldn't stop stuttering long enough to bitch at them. They'd made amends when Bebe and Wendy went on to explain how his fence being "modified' was for the greater good of all the elves in the "Drow Elven Kingdom".

Peddling onward to race the setting sun, she finally saw Eric's house peeking over the hills.

"Oh thank _GOD_!" Wendy almost roared with intense relief. Her thighs screamed when she pulled up to Eric's curb, laying her bike on its side in his yard. The kickstand broken ages ago.

Oh she looked terrible. Drenched in a cold sweat, hair sticking everywhere. She finger brushed most of the knots out on the way to Cartman's steps. She spit out her gum in one of his potted plants, adjusting her clothes before mashing the doorbell.

She could hear the hollow ding dong echo in the house. Fuck she was nervous. That nervousness only spiking when she heard Eric's heavy steps bounding down his stairs towards the door.

"Password?" She heard muffled through the door.

"Ummm...piss couch. Yeah, I'm gonna go with piss couch."

She heard him hiss between his teeth. "Ohhhh, sorrrrry. Incorrect."

Wendy almost protested when she heard him unlocking the door, creaking it open. "But I'll give you points for creativity." He swung it open, beckoning her in.

She 'wowed' internally.

He looked..._cute_. She gave him a once over. He had on an old cotton tee and black jeans. With Terrance and Phillip socks. Plain as day, but she guessed that's all it took.

"Take a snap shot. Make it a Christmas card, I don't give a fuck. But get inside, you're letting the heat out." Eric shooed her in, closing the door behind them.

Wendy kicked off her shoes. Looking around she was bombarded with memories. All those times she had trekked to the "King Wizard's" palace on the girl's behalf. Swearing to beat people up for Kupa Keep when the time came. Eric had met her sincere offer with his ass. Literally. He just pulled aside his robe and flashed his ass. All the guys roared with laughter. To which Wendy silenced by beating two of them up. Gaining Cartman's attention, and _allegiance_.

Eric's voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, I asked if you brought another controller."

Wendy fished it from her deep pockets, presenting it. The thing was so dusty.

Eric snatched it from her hands before jogging up the flight of stairs with her following suit.

She really was back again. Like old times, well, much different now, but hell, at least she wasn't lying back in her dark room, staring at corners. Anything was better than that. '_Then why do it?'_

When they reached his room, she had to admit she was expecting hurricane grade clutter, but...wow. He'd painted his walls a sage green. Old posters still hung up, with many more new ones. His bed was even neat. It even smelled nice in here. It smelled like Eric. Pine and boy. And some dank ass lemon air freshener she noticed.

"So, I may or may not have gotten you to bring this controller because mine's busted."

"Typical." Wendy scoffed, pouncing on his downy bed, sitting criss crossed with her back against the headboard. She plucked off her hat, setting it on his lamp shade, giving her hair a good shake out.

Eric had been oddly polite since she'd gotten here. Oddly quiet also. She watched as he fiddled with the back of his xbox, plugging cords in the television and outlets. Couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt. Sinew lay underneath all that fluff. Cartman may be a big guy, but he was a powerhouse if she ever saw one.

Wendy shook her head when Eric turned her way, dusting off his hands. He clicked on the tv and console, plopping down beside her. Or rather, on the opposite side of the bed. He seemed intent on not getting near her. She shrugged and stretched out her legs.

Eric shuffled again, reaching beside him into his nightstand drawer to withdraw the bowl from earlier today.

"Wanna get fucking fried again?" He flashed her a grin before handing it to her.

"Fuck it, why not. I'm already here." Wendy snorted a laugh and struck the bowl with the lighter's flame. Inhaling deep and long, catching Cartman's eyes. He scowled at her and held out his hand.

Passing it, she sighed contentedly as her back popped in her deepening slouch. Eric had a funny way of making the pipe whistle when he smoked. His lips clasped around the mouth piece, his chest rising with a titanic inhale.

Eric haphazardly tossed it back to her, clicking the controller and entering a new lobby.

Wendy could start to enjoy this. Getting high with a friend. Or, with Eric. Whatever he was to her.

She looked to him. His eyes focused on the screen.

He jerked when she nudged his hip with the bowl.

"Your turn fatass." She murmured around a mouth full of smoke.

He didn't look away from the screen as he blindly grasped for it. Bringing it shakily to his lips.

"Oh HA! HAHA! FUCK that guy! HMMMMM bitch _taste_ it." he shouted. Eric glanced back at her, his hand held out. "I need the lighter, ho." His fingers curling with feigned impatience. She tossed it right in his palm.

"So. I've been wondering, why didn't I see you in Honors Journalism until today? Yanno, week two of school. Where were you before then?" She brushed hair behind her ears.

He drew long and hard from the piece before looking to her with pooched cheeks. Streaming all the smoke into her face. With a brisk cough he handed it to her.

"Cause I fucking signed up for the wrong class. I accidentally signed up for shop. Not taking that bullshit again." He laughed, leaning back harder into his pillows. Finally seeming to relax a bit. He was so fucking tense earlier.

They both smoked till the bowl was empty, Eric tossing it back into his drawer before sliding it shut.

"Really?" Wendy piqued. "So Honors Journalism was your first choice? That's just...I mean...well it was odd at first but, since you explained it, it does make perfect sense. This career path can be so cash if you do keep your wits together."

Eric gagged. "Don't ever fucking say 'so cash' and 'wits together' in the same sentence. Or better yet, use neither ever again in any sentence, ever. And no shit detective. Wanna just watch something?" Eric asked, closing out the game and opening up Hulu.

"Sounds cool. Something funny, yanno?" Wendy settled more, her slouch deepening till she was just laying back. Her mind felt like a warm blanket was laid over it. Her body floating. This was so nice. Had she ever felt so relaxed?

A little bothering she supposed. Tilting to look up at Eric. Studying his narrow eyes as they flickered across the screen. Things weren't supposed to be like this. She should be at home studying, or putting in some hours on finishing up the web page she was making for her mom's homemade candle business. But here she was. In Eric Cartman's room. Hell, she was laying in Eric Cartman's bed while her mind soared with a smooth high.

And she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Eric's heart pounded so hard he was sure Wendy could hear it. Fuck. Why did she look so...? What, _cute_? He peered down at her. Those raven locks messy again. Strewed all over his pillows. Fuck she even smelled nice. Her long legs stretched out in those yellow stockings he always liked. Her toes curled absently.

He shook his head. Man he was high.

His sweating palms made the controller harder to handle. His fingers slipped across the buttons more than once. He sifted through the Hulu titles, finally stopping on something he deemed comedy gold. "Terrance and Phillip : Asses of Fire Two" Oh yes.

Clicking A, he chanced another look at her. Her brown eyes looking lazy beneath those heavy lashes. Her chapped bottom lip between her teeth, again.

"Fucking spot on choice. It's hard to watch anything past PG-13 at my house." Her voice startled him from his inner thoughts.

"Oh that's fucking brutal." Eric turned his face towards her, she looked up. " Think of all the things you've never been able to fucking enjoy!" He couldn't even fathom.

Her lips pursed in a grim line. "Yeah, it's pretty bunk. At least they don't hover." She added.

Didn't hover huh? He took notice to the deep sigh she let out afterwards. Yeah, more like they ignored her. He recognized that falter in her voice. That twinge of emptiness that seeped out sometimes. The sound of an only child. A fucking lonely only child. Eric knew that feeling well.

"Yeah." Eric agreed with her. On everything. '_Yeah Wends, it's pretty bunk_.' Smirking at the thought.

The opening credits blasted on screen. Beginning with a majestic display of the sophisticated art of flatulence. At its _finest. _

"Beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed before erupting into rib rattling laughter. Eric was pleasantly startled. Her chortling continuing on for a few dry seconds. He bit his lip to stop from cackling along.

She cleared her throat, and looked at him. "Fuck, sorry, just...hahahahaha! Wow that was haha!" She had to hold up her hand in apology, laughing further. "Okay! Okay! Haaa...that was funny as shit!" Wendy's breath slowing back down, again."

A midst all the shit and fart jokes he heard her stomach growl low.

"Well then." Wendy huffed, sitting up. Eric threw his legs off the side of the bed and came to a stand. "I'm gonna get something from the kitchen. Be roooight back." He scooted out the door, bounding down the stairs.

A bit relieved to be out of the room. She seemed completely normal, but gah! He was wracked with tension. It was never this awkward being around Testaburger. Fuck she used to have sleep overs in the den with all the guys. They'd been on play dates in kindergarten. Wendy was a familiar face.

A _cute_ familiar face. Like really cute. What happened? He used to wipe boogers in her hair and jerk neck strands out in math class to make her yelp. And now...he couldn't even look at her without what...? Blushing? Stuttering? Without his heart thumping in his chest? This was getting real old.

"She's just a fucking girl." A fucking pretty girl. Eric grit his teeth and shook his head, slamming cabinet doors in search of cookies. 'No, just a friend. A friend who just happens to be a girl.' He told himself. Yup, just friends.

He finally spied the double stuff oreos behind pasta boxes. Snatching them he strode back up the stairs to his room. The room Wendy was in. All soft skin and long legs. He could hear her throaty laughter from outside.

"Gah! Jesus Christ who cares?!" He murmured harshly under his breath, toeing the door open.

Wendy clapped at his loot. "Oh fuck yes." She groaned, extending a greedy hand, he tossed them her way. She shoveled cookies in like some foodie prodigal.

"You're such a fat shit." Eric teased. With crumbs stuck to her cheeks she scowled, flipping him off. He took place again on the bed, a little closer to her this time. Fuck she smelled nice. Like lavender and lemonade. Some authentic hippy shit. He snickered.

The movie went by accompanied by the sound of their constant crunching and bellows of laughter. He'd forgotten how fucking jolly that sounded. Her snorts in-between violent burst of laughter. So contagious.

Wendy looked down at her watch when the credits rolled.

"Yeah because you would have a fucking wrist watch." Eric noted. "Your phone has that on it yanno. The time?"

Wendy huffed, stretching as she came to a stand. He looked outside noticing the sun was gone now. Eric brushed aside his curtains more.

"You rode a bike here."

"Yes Eric, excellent deduction skills." She clapped, before starting towards his room door. "But it's late, so I gotta be getting back. My parents are probably freaking out about me not being shut in my room. Don't wanna give em a heart attack by being late, too."

He walked with her, leading her downstairs and to the front door. A little lament to see her slipping on her flats. She was really about to go home. Shit it was only seven.

"Well just don't get plowed over on your giddy ride home." Eric opened the door for her, earning a smile from her.

"Oh you do care, Eric." She teased him, picking up her rickety bike from his lawn, throwing her leg over the frame.

"Nah, just it'll be hard to resale the house in the same neighborhood a biking teen was turned into a pavement pizza."

"Whatever." Wendy smirked and flicked a wave at him. "See you tomorrow Eric."

"No, you really won't." Eric offered. Confusion furrowing her brow.

"What?" She asked, readying to peddle off.

"Tomorrow's Saturday numb nuts." He kicked her back tire, jarring her. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. A little trepidation in her voice.

"Fucking duh, but we can still hang out right?" Turning her face away before he could answer.

She wants to come over again? She wants to come over again. She wants to fucking come over again! The words echoed in his head again and again.

Eric gave another jarring stomp to her back tire. Earning an agitated swat to his shoulder.

"Got nothing better to do. So sure." He agreed. Keeping a straight and cool face, he gave her a wave as she kicked off, watching as she rolled briskly down his hilly yard.

"See yah tomorrow then fatass!" She yelled back from the road, flipping him off promptly. Eric was stuck in his yard. Night all around him. His shoeless toes growing chilly, but he kept watching over her as she dipped in and out of patches of light from streetlamps. Riding off till he couldn't see her hair whipping in the wind anymore.

"Fuck" He cursed, trudging back up his steps, and shutting his door. He sighed in his dark and empty house. The steps creaking in the silence as he made his way back up to his room. Eric reached to flicker on his lamp, pausing abruptly. Lips parting with a gasp.

There, on his dusty shade was Wendy's hat. Small and purple and a little frayed. Violet button on top. He grasped it gently, and flicked the light on, examining her hat under the lamp's glow.

Maybe he should text her. She was probably already close to her house though. He fingered a tiny tear forming at the rim. It was so soft. He brought it to his nose. Okay...maybe he shouldn't but...

Eric grasped it tightly and inhaled deeply of her sugary scent. Oh god there it was. That sweet earthy smell. Like wildflowers and crushed seeds. So intoxicating. He sniffed deeper, imagining her beside him again. Those soft yellow stockings flush against his legs. Her lavendar skirt hiked up a bit.

He started blushing, and even..._fuck_. Eric scowled down as his jeans. He was getting hard just from her smell. Fuck this wasn't cool. But...

He fisted the knitted fabric in his hands, inhaling it again. Making his toes curl and his cock twitch. Eric let his eyes flutter shut and his mind wander. In his head he saw her standing up beside his bed, tugging the hem of her skirt down and letting it drop to the floor, steeping out with grace.

Eric finally decided fuck it. He dashed to his door, locking it, running back to his bed he sank under the covers. Her cap in one hand, he rubbed his growing erection with the other, groaning into the scented fabric.

"_Fuuuck_..." He hissed, unzipping and dragging his dick free. _Oh yes_, he pictured her rolling down her stockings, tossing them away. She'd pull over her little sweater, leaving her clad in soft panties. Of course she didn't wear a bra in this particular fantasy.

He stroked with abandon when he pictured her between his knees, her tiny cheeks hollowing as Eric fed his cock between her lips. Her warm little mouth would yield to him. Hot coils tightened in his stomach at the thought of his hand fisted in her ebony hair, guiding her along his length.

"Ah..._Wendy" _ He growled her name low between his gritted teeth. Pumping his fist harder when he imagined how sweet she would taste between her thighs. He'd dip his fingers knuckle deep in her hot little slit. Stroking her to an orgasm, her sweet cries in his ears. '_Oh Eric make me cum..._', she'd beg, and he'd plunge greedily into her. Gripping the swell of her hips as he rode Wendy's small frame, keeping her pinned beneath his weight.

Eric cursed himself, feeling his orgasm rising violently. Bringing her cap to his nose again, he pictured how she'd cleave to him so easily, grabbing his arms, stroking his chest, searching for an anchor as he fucked her into oblivion.

"_Cumming for -you...ah fuck!" _ Eric quavered with a horse shout, his cock erupting in his hand, lashing ropes of cum over his fingers, drenching the sheets. He continued stroking lazily after his climax. Gasping as he fisted her hat in his other hand. A twinge of guilt arose, but was quickly extinguished by the wave of bliss that followed one of the best orgasms Eric ever had.

Cleaning himself with a shirt he dragged out from under his bed, he then tugged his jeans back into place and rose to unlock his door. Plopping back on his bed, Eric stretched out with a long groan, lids heavy already.

'_I just nutted to one of my friends_.' The thought echoed in his mind. No, this was like...relieving some sexual tension is all. It didn't _mean_ anything. Tomorrow, he'd be able to look at her again, things would be back to normal. Eric tossed over, readying for a nap.

Yup, things were gonna be just fine between them. Totally. There were absolutely positively no lingering feelings.

Then why did the thought of Wendy tucked against his belly under these sheets sound so _good _right now? Cartman couldn't second think it before his mind drifted off into a heavy post-orgasm snooze. Her cap still tight in his fist.


	5. Chai

Fuck her legs were sore! Wendy rubbed and squeezed her taut calves gently. Fingers coaxing out the tension of yesterday's biking escapade, the cycling all the way up to Eric's and back in the frigid mountain night air had taken it's toll.

The sun was sifting through her blinds, casting shredded morning light over the bed. She groaned into a hefty stretch, cracking her toes and fingers. Like sleep was some rigor mortis she had to shed each dawn.

Wendy's eyes still brimmed with sleep dust as she stumbled to the bathroom, cranking on the hot water in the shower. The little nook filled with steam, stuffy and humid, just the way she liked it. She undressed and dragged herself under the welcoming stream.

"Ohhhhhh..." All of that tension and stress washed down the babbling drain with the fragrant suds. She made quick work of her morning shower routine, scrubbing and singing off key to some Fleetwood Mac.

Wendy let her mind wander as she cut the faucet off, wrapping herself in a fleecy towel. What would she and Eric do today? She'd been so damn nervous yesterday she feared literally popping out of her skin. How could Eric not have heard her heart thundering so hard? He'd been cool as a fucking cucumber or maybe she'd just been paranoid.

Shaking out her drenched hair, she took to it with a comb, picking out all the stubborn knots till it all lay flat against her scalp. She brushed her teeth before slipping on her favorite jeans, white-washed and tattered, but they fit her the best.

She strode down the hall back to her room, opening all the windows and tucking away the curtains. Plopping down on her bed, she rolled to face the rising sun. Golden and soft in the sky, it fought past the rising peaks of the mountains, casting shadows that were miles long across the town.

Wendy could recall the strict rule of 'no playing till sunrise'. She'd always had a habit of waking up before the dawn. Her mother had laid down the law on no playing in the dark morning. But that was her favorite time to! When only one or two other kids were up, she could walk the streets alone like some wandering swordhand. Loving how the mountains kept their valley shrouded in cool shadows even after the sun would begin to rise. But her mother insisted she sit in her room, gnawing her nails till light finally heaved above the snowy caps , before she'd run from her house to get to Kupa Keep in Cartman's back yard.

Her phone chimed, vibrating everything on her night stand. Swiping it up quickly to find it was a message from Eric.

**goDAMn WAKE uP**

It was 5:45 in the a.m.! Wake up? _Wake up?! _Like he's some hot shit.

**i bet you're still in bed. **

Wendy pulled out her laptop, along with the handwritten catalog her mother made for the candle business passion she had. Deciding to work more on the website she promised to make for her, she powered it on. The phone pinged with a message from Eric.

**um no? look outside ur window**

"Oh no..." Was he outside? Oh fuck. She jumped up making her way to her front window, a cold wind rushing in when she opened it. Wendy scanned the empty streets. No one was there. Not on her lawn, the road, or the sidewalk.

Retreating back from the cold air she frowned. Well what the hell? She looked over her yard again just to be positive.

Whipping out her phone she began typing.

**i don't see anything?**

She returned to the task at hand. In the middle of choosing a pastel color scheme her phone rang again.

**oh fuck. oh ha. oh fuck me. oh hahaha. oh fuck. you actually looked**

**hell yeah im still in the bed**

"Woooow. What a diiiick." She drawled lazily, focusing again on her web page. The phone pinged again, but she ignored it. Deciding if her mom liked dove's blue or cornflower blue more, or if she wanted customers to have a comment section. A few easy hours drifted by. Sunlight illuminated the entire room now, breaking down the mountain chill that had rooted deep in the floors.

This would be about the time that Kyle would be hopping Eric's fence with a tupperware dish full of hot waffles. Sheila liked to do that. All the kids at Kupa Keep would swarm him before he even hit the grass. She half heartily laughed.

Cracking her tight knuckles, she closed the laptop with her foot and raked it over in the nightstand. Fuck it, nothing else to do today.

She slid open her phone to the message from Eric she had ignored.

**ayyy it was just a joke. we shud hang out today. put on your old gear me and butters are**

Oh pfft, no. She'd stuffed her 'valkyrie armor' in a shoebox somewhere in the deep recesses of her closet. No way she was dragging that back out. Wendy looked to her closet door with a twinge of longing. Like it would even _fit anymore. _She peered down at the screen.

**whoa yeah no. you guys have fun **

She dropped her head to her pillows with a sigh. Chancing another peek at the closet. She remembered the days someone could invite her to come play and she'd be out the window before she could hang up the phone. Running as fast as her toothpick legs would take her. Thank God her parents finally broke one birthday and bought her a bike.

**i got to work later tho? **

Implying that...they wouldn't be able to hang out today. Unless she...no! She was not shimmying back into her little kid armor. To play wizards and warriors with Eric and fucking Butters.

**thanks for the offer guys**

But a big fat 'no thanks'. Wendy made her way downstairs to get chores out of the way. She came to a screeching halt when her mom and dad, clad in their work clothes, shouted to her from the dining room.

"Wendy dear, you got home late." Her mother said dryly.

_'And a goodmorning to you.' _ Wendy thought to herself with a subtle roll of her eyes.

She rolled her sleeves up as she came up to a pile of dishes in the sink.

"It was 7:40, Delilah. Hardly late." Her faithful father defended. Wendy could always depend on her dad to have her back.

Her mother scoffed, bringing coffee up to her lips. " Well, she hardly ever goes out. It was just offputting."

She was doing it again. Talking about Wendy like she wasn't here, like she was narrating her life or something. God that pissed her off.

"I was just spending time with a friend." She uselessly added, knowing it would only go in her mother's ear and out the other.

"A friend?" Why was she asking? Like a friend was so odd for her to have?

"Yes mama. A friend. Uh...Eric Cartman. We just watched some movi-"  
"Eric Cartman? The little obese boy that you ...?"

"Beat up? Yeah, that one. And he's not..._obese_ mom. He's big boned." Oh lordy, was she quoting him now?

Her mother's words were almost like sandpaper. "Fat, pudgy, obese, whatever. The point being, is this kid a bad influence?" Wendy could feel Delilah's judging gaze boring into her neck.

Why did she always have to try and point a person's aesthetic properties? Like yeah, Eric was a husky guy, but she liked it. Ugh, and that term again, "_bad influence_". Like he was a toxic cloud of bad morals that was gonna dye her if she got too close. Like bad influence is a disease that can't be stopped. Hide your children and lock your doors! Here comes a bad influence! She rinsed away the dishes, placing them one by one in the rack for drying.

"No mama. He's shaped up."

"Let's hope so. I better see you back before 7:30. Like we agreed on?" Her coffee mug tinked against the wood of the dinner table. Her mother's eyes brimming over her reading glasses.

"Yes _ma'am_. Now, can I go?"

Go where? She didn't have any plans.

Delilah gave her teeth a sharp click of agitation before waving her hand. "Yes. Go go." She shooed before opening up the town's paper.

Wendy dried off her arms on a kitchen towel, leaning down to kiss her dad on his balding head. "Love you." She offered, he chuckled back an 'I love you' before sipping again on his pipping coffee. She jogging to the door, ready to be out again. As she was opening the door, she heard the morning paper crinkle pointedly. She turned to see her mother glaring over it, directly at her. Almost menacing.

"Mind yourself around these boys, Wendy." Her mother warned. Thousands of different meanings lay underneath her mothers chide statement.

"Yes ma'am." Wendy agreed rather reluctantly. All sorts of different responses bubbled to the surface. She had to bite her tongue to keep them under wraps. _'How about those boys watch out for me?' _or even_ 'Mind yah own shit, mama cakes.'_ a simple:_ 'Umm no?' _perhaps? _'It's hard out there for a bitch_.' Oh...oh _yeah._

She fought not to slam door, deciding that'd be too dramatic. She eased it shut, and gained her bearings in the cool Colorado morning air. Jogging over to her bike in the backyard, she rolled it around before mounting it. Mumbling all the while about her mother's lack of regard for well...anything.

Wendy quickly decided a nice cup of coffee would be just fucking excellent. She pictured the way to Tweak Bros. Coffee in her head, mapping the quickest course there. Gritting her teeth against a brisk wind she kicked off. Peddling hard to stomp out her home life.

"Yeah. It's hard out there for a bitch."

* * *

"Well is she commin, Eric?" Butters asked from the kitchen, box of graham crackers in hand.

Eric sighed, tossing his phone on the glass coffee table with a clatter. "No." Seriously. Just a no. Like what? Like she had a fucking packed schedule or some shit?

Butters emerged from the doorway, crumbles over his tunic and on his pouched cheeks. Talking around a mouth full of food as he offered some crackers to Eric, to which he surprisingly declined.

"Well, Kyle said you just made her up. Yanno, of course I didn't believe that. "

"Well fuck Kyle. I didn't make her up." Eric insisted, propping his feet up. Butters kicked up his feet too, grabbing the remote to change to Saturday morning cartoons.

"Well who is she?" He managed to sputter out around his full mouth.

"Wendy. Really thought I told you that already." Eric retorted, trying to listen to the television.

A cracker broke in his hand, a look of disbelief crossed his face as he turned to Eric. "Testaburger?" He asked treppidly.

"Yeah." He answered, his face propped up in his hand now. "The one and only."

Reruns of Terrance and Phillip blasted melodic poo jokes through the house. Fucking Butter's had a nice ass T.V. , with a screen almost as big as the wall it was mounted on.

"Stan's Wendy Testaburger?"

Eric sat up to scowl at Butters.

"What do you mean '_Stan's'_ Wendy Testaburger. Jesus, she's not a fucking toy car." She's a person.

He threw up his hands in mock defense. "J-just askin Eric. I just know they used to be a thing. Didn't know that...you guys..." Butters trailed off as he sipped some apple juice, his blue eyes narrowing suggestively as he nodded his way.

"That what? That you guys what?"

The blond motioned all around Eric, eyebrows furrowed. "That you guys are a thing now?"

Eric erupted in laughter. Slapping his knee and wiping his eye. "We aren't a thing, Butters. We're friends." Just friends.

'_Friend that you came to just from her scent_.' His mind echoed. Eric pushed that back down, not able to suppress the glow that bloomed in his cheeks.

Butters cackled and pointed to his flaming face. "Oh you doooooo! She's not even here and she gives you the honeyglows!"

Eric jerked off Butters' Paladin crown and slung it far into the kitchen. "Fuck off dude. It's stuffy in this wizard get up." He covered his tracks, tugging at the collar of his robes.

Maybe they both looked a little silly, but here they were. Butters dashed after his skipping circlet, promptly crowning himself again with a defiant 'hmmph!'. Both of their costumes had both been refitted with just a little work. Now they were Paladin and Wizard King again. Eating crackers and watching cartoons.

"So are we gonna do anything today?" Butters asked as he polished off a sleeve of grahams, licking his finger tips clean of crumbs.

Well, Eric had planned on Wendy skipping her merry ass down here and they'd all go to Stark's Pond or just romp around in the woods like some crazy kids for a while. Maybe burn one high in the treetops. But Wendy was a no go. And shit, it'd be lame just he and Butters voyaging around.

"Just lounging around till later. I gotta be at fucking Jimbo's later. I mentioned being a stock boy for a little under the table pay." He glanced down at his phone, just in case he has a message waiting. "But, he keeps asking for me back. This could be a permanent deal." The pay was only 5 an hour, but an untaxed payload was music to Eric's ears. He even had about $400 saved back from all the odd jobs he'd done last summer. His eyes keen on an apartment on the other end of town.

He let those dreams drift away with the passing time. Butters tried to dig a little deeper into how he and Wendy were now friends. Asking stupid questions like "Yeah, but have you seen her boobies yet?"

"No, Butters, I haven't seen her _tits_ yet." Jesus who said boobies anymore?

"Well, lemme know if you do." Like this was a day at the fucking office and Butters asked when Eric was getting a new stapler.

Hours of cartoons buzzed by, as did the graham crackers. The clock finally struck 12 pm, to which Eric stood, giving Butters a curt bow.

"Well, see yah around Paladin Asshat." He flicked a short wave at him in response.

"Aye Aye Wizard King FUCK face."

"Butters, watch you're fucking language." Eric chided as he made his way to the door, careful not to leave his cell on the table. His inbox still woefully empty. He stuffed it into his pockets.

"Hey I better be the _first one_, Eric!" Butters proclaimed right as Eric shut the door. He rolled his eyes as he began meandering back to his house, robes dragging in the grass. His wizard's cap shielding his eyes from the sun high in the sky.

Thoughts of Wendy assaulted him again as he passed by Kyle's house. He remembered when they'd all stormed Kyle's shitty pussy elf kingdom, Wendy and Bebe had been the ones to ram down his fence with just their damned shoulders. Leading the onslaught of kids that poured into the Broflovski's backyard. He remembered when no one was looking, he'd promptly shat in the tireswing. Blaming it all on Stan's dog. Okay, no one really believed Cartman's bullshit, but like they had proof.

Gah! He was so bored!

He tried to pass the time with kicking pebbles, catching himself toying with Wendy's hat, which was stuffed in his pocket. Finally coming up the hill leading to his house, noticing his mom's van wasn't parked in the driveway. She'd left for work just minutes ago.

He fished out the house key from his left shoe, unlocking the door to his empty house. Eric sighed, only to have it echo back to him.

* * *

Wendy was sweating like a fucking hydrant when she finally slugged up to the coffee shop. The only thing keeping her going was that seductive smell of brewing beans and raw sugar.

Her mouth watered profusely as she chained up her bike. The entire menu was rolling in her head, she could already taste the chai she adored so much. Finally, she strode to the entrance, swinging open the doors, she was blasted with that heady scent.

Her favorite nook by the window wasn't taken. As usual. This place was pretty slow most days, she noted. Plopping down, she let her screaming thighs have a quick break as she ran over in her mind all the shit she was gonna ask the barista to throw in.

Tweek was running the register as usual. He was nose deep in a Red Racer comic book, fingers twirling fluffy blond locks absently. Atleast he wasn't ripp-

"Gah fuck!" Tweek exclaimed as he accidentally tugged out a thatch of hair. Bringing it to his face for closer examination, his eyes twitched and he chomped on his bottom lip, tossing the hair to the floor.

Wendy decided that it was as good a time as any to order up. Making her way to the counter, she watched as Tweek glanced between her and the wall clock. Over and over till she made her way up.

"Hnn- Hi Wendy. What will it -hnng- be today?" He stammered out, neck snapping to the left a little.

"Usual Dirty Hippie, but load me down with the chai, Tweek Tweak." She slipped two dollars from her pocket to cram into the barren tip mug.

"Gotcha." He snapped his fingers, promptly getting down to business.

Fiddling with the register some more, he turned to work his magic on all the pipping and squealing machines. Steam broiled from the tops of some, and liquid seaped from the brims of others. He punched in a time sequence on one device, and she marveled at the hectic churning it started. A brass peg whirled blindingly fast in a cup of liquid, making the top froth like sea foam.

Tweek snatched a glass container from the top of a wooden shelf littered with dozens of jars. His scrawny arms trembled slightly as he twisted off the top, making his way back to the previous machine that now beeped shrilly at him. He removed the frothing cup, setting it on the counter quickly, fearing he'd shake it empty.

Wendy's stomach growled heavy at the drool inducing scent. Jesus Tweek was like some Coffee Mage. This was clearly his element.

Wordlessly he began sifting the container's contents on the bubbly foam floating at the top of the tiny cup. What began as a careful sift quickly turned to a jerky pour as Tweek spasmed slightly. More chai dumped into the cup. Much to Wendy's delight. This was why she loved when Tweek was working. She always got extra anything with him. Mostly because he couldn't stop trembling, but hey. All's well that ends well.

"F-fuck sorry. Poured a little too much." He apologized as he slid the steaming cup to her. A glimmer of pride in his eyes.

She waved him off. "Oh pfft, this is great. I did say extra chai." Wendy sipped patiently, her taste buds swelling to greet the hot syrup that was Tweak Bros. Coffee. She audibly groaned after the first drink.

"Damn, you really can brew Tweek." Handing him a five dollar bill to cover the coffee, plus another small tip, she couldn't help but notice his crooked smile. Oh yeah, he knew he brewed like a god. Had too.

"Just good at -hnngahh!- following directions I guess!" He didn't mean to speak so loudly, but Wendy understood, nodding as she hurriedly sipped more and more.

So maybe Eric had a few things up his sleeves, but fuck,nothing was like this. She couldn't help but think how much more fun it'd be if Eric was _here_.

Tweek busied himself with wiping down the already pristine counters, and re-organizing the spices and additives by name. Then color.

Wendy strode back to her nook in the booth by the window. Content to enjoy this lazy morning with hot coffee and a sunny view.

An hour ticked by, in that time she'd guzzled two more servings of this fucking ambrosia. Tweek insisted it was on the house, but she'd slipped another two dollars in tips into his jar.

More cars buzzed down the roads, she followed them with her eyes. An apartment complex at the distant corner caught her eyes. They'd hung a banned on the side reading "Seeking new tenants! Inquire within!" She toyed with the thought of having her own apartment in this little town. She'd be all to herself. Free to romp about wherever she pleased.

Wendy laughed the possibility away. She needed to be focusing on college tuition fees next. She doubted there'd be any fees though, to be honest. Every college that had partitioned her had mentioned either waving their fees entirely or offered free dorm. One college that stuck with her was the tried and true Colorado U. Call her a homebody, but she didn't like the idea of drifting too far. She had to admit, in some way, she loved this town. Maybe not the people. Or, at least not _all_ the people.

She did have alot of redecorating ideas, though. To _finally_ have a space that was her space, not a borrowed room from her mother. First order of business, she'd put a hanging hammock in every fucking room. She'd sling pastel and neon paint in wide streaks across the walls in disarray, creating a rainbow of chaos all around. She'd tear off all the doors and replace them with beads, giving the place flow. She was getting that pleasant anxiety that accompanied these daydreams. Making her giddy to start saving.

The porcelain bottom of the mug waned into view as she swallowed the rest of the coffee. Tinking the cup down, she watched as the last remnants of chai swirled with specks of bean.

She could hear Tweek making a frantic phone call to someone in the background.

" The dirtbike that's in your garage? Hnng-I don't think my dad would mind dude...I doubt I can use the powertools...no, not _this _Saturday...well if i h-had to say err...green." A slight blush crept across his cheeks, he cupped his hand around his mouth and the phone, eyes darting before he spoke again. "Yeah, I love you too dude." A hurried whisper as he squawked bye, hanging it back up. For a few extra moments he fiddled his fingers together with a silly grin plastered on his face.

Wendy placed the cup in the little dish bin beside the exit. "See yah around Tweek." She waved behind her, as he called back "You too Wends."

The bell in the doorway tinkered as it closed. Adoring the apartment duplex down the road once more before hopping back on her bike. Feet on either side of the bike, she checked her phone again. Slightly lament to not see a message from Eric. He and Butters must be busy with official Wizard King business.

As she eased onto the sidewalk, cycling smooth and breezy in the warm sun, she overheard a ping from her phone. A message from Eric.

**come get your hat.**


	6. Storge

_A friendship that slowly develops into love is known as __**storge.**_

* * *

Eric checked between the clock and the window more than he could count. His neck was getting sore from cranning out the open shutters to see if Wendy's slow ass was here yet. He crossed his arms, and sat down on the living room couch.

It was already 3. Who the fuck spends all daylight drinking coffee? Jesus Christ. He was going to have to be getting to Jimbo's soon. Foot tapping in the silent house, he decided it was time to check the window yet again. Only this time, he saw her peeking over the hill, collar of her shirt sweat stained as she pedaled begrudgingly slow up to his yard. He stifled a laugh when she collapsed from the bike onto Eric's lawn, laying like a corpse.

Eric opened his door, striding down to her near the sidewalk he could hear her gasping.

"Jesus Wends, pull your shit together." He laughed as he propped her bike up to roll it nearer to his house, laying it against a potted ficus. He absently noted a wad of blue gum in the soil.

Wendy finally propped back up only to scowl at him, sweat making her hair stick in thick wads to her drenched forhead. A shakey middle finger rose up as she finally came to her feet.

"I just came from literally the other side of fucking town, Cartman. So yeah, I'm a wee bit fatigued." Her tone flat as she followed after him up the steps.

Opening the door for them, he let her walk in ahead of him, watching as she kicked off her with her sweat soaked shirt sticking to her, she looked fucking stellar. Eric's expression soured when he caught himself starring.

Wendy flounced on the couch with a dignified huff, her breathing finally slowing.

"How can it be so frigid out there and I'm sweating like crazy?" Her cheeks were still pink from exhaustion. A short silence fell over the house. Wendy brushed the hair from her eyes giving him a questioning glance.

"You gonna sit down?" Her voice almost startling.

"Er-yeah." _Fuckin smooth Cartman._ He plopped down beside her, jostling her a bit. He reached for the remote to cut the television on, not caring what station really. Just trying to get his mind out of the gutter, focused on something other than..._her. _

This time when he glanced at her, he caught her looking to him, too. Wendy stifled a gasp, and he grunted awkwardly, turning away. She'd been looking at him? Maybe she thought about him just as often as he-

"So uh, how long have you been working at Jimbo's?" Wendy interjected in the palpable tension.

Eric rested his chin in the palm of his hand, absently relieved for a change of subject. "Ah...about a year now, I think. Thinking about sticking with it, yanno?" He shrugged.

"sticking with it? Like as a career?" She piqued, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, duh?"

Wendy tsked under her tongue. "You're not trying to save up for college or...?" Her hands moving as she talked, brushing against his arm briefly.

The touch caught his attention. "Why?" He was looking at her now, her brows furrowed a little. Like she didn't know how to explain something.

"So, you wanna stay here forever or something?"

"Why are you saying it like that? Like this town isn't good enough?"

"Maybe because it _isn't?_" She berated, looking him dead in the eye. "This town has given me nothing but hell, when I get out of here, I'm never coming back." Her shoulders rolled. Like she was pretending to be aloof about this, but no, this shit was touchy for her, too. He called her bluff.

"Yeah right, what about when we used to play wizards and warriors? What? Was that hell?" Why was he getting so offended? This shouldn't bother him like it did, but he couldn't stop from getting defensive.

It seemed like she toyed with the right words to use, her arms crossed over her chest, a sign of defense. This _was _a touchy subject for her, so why'd he keep digging?

"No, Eric, look this isn't a personal thing. Things have just changed"

"No, Wends, you've just changed. Yeah we've all grown up but, you just grew...away." He probably shouldn't have said that, but fuck, at least it was out there now.

Wendy scoffed, arms thrown by her sides in disbelief. "It's called maturing, Cartman. Like I could count on you to understand." A little venom in those words. And oh he felt it.

He shook his head with a downward smirk, lips pursed argumentatively. "Okay! Excuse me. I was mistaken that everyone in the town was normal, and you were a bitch. But oh, how I have been blinded to the truth! "

'Okay so I'm a bitch for wanting some fucking sophistication? While you and the guys go play lego movies, I'm in my room. Studying for finals on the first day of school. Jesus, Eric, you just gotta know when to grow up a little." A sigh passed her lips when she was done. Like a pent up exhale.

"Exactly! A little! Fuck! You can still study and fucking hang out with your friends occasionally." He could tell he was cornering her in the conversation. Listening for his turn to talk, rather than listen for understanding in why she acted the way she acted.

Wendy huffed, shrugging her shoulders, hands slapping her thighs. "You just _don't _get it, Eric." She rubbed habitually, trying to calm her nerves. He should stop pressing for answers, but he persists despite his better judgement.

"What? What is there to _get, Wendy?" _His hand landed on her shoulder, trying to turn her to face him. To get an answer from her. "You do this shit to yourself, yanno?"

That seemed to hit home, and she jerked from his touch, almost slapping his hand away. Her face in a bitter scowl, but her could see in her eyes something different. This tough girl act was giving way. "Like you have any idea!" Her voice rose a bit, and she stood. Looking like she was readying to leave.

He jumped up, standing in her path. Oh no, she wasn't gonna tuck tail just when he was getting answers out of her. "No! You know I'm right. You hide away in your room, and just push your friends under the carpet like dust. You just forget everybody. Fucking boo hoo Wendy Testaburger has it so tough, _ignoring everybody_. " His hands flew up with punctuation.

She brushed past him, heading for the door to get her shoes, slipping those on. He dashed to block her. "Eric move. I'm done with this conversation." She tried to slip by his side, but he held strong.

"Nah." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Her fists balled by her side, teeth gritting behind her pretty lips. "Fuck off! I don't have to explain myself to anybody! Especially you, fatass!"

"Ouch, Wendy, your words cut like knives. Really? Fatass? So fourth grade." He had her in his shadow. His 6 foot build towering over her. But she didn't give him an inch, her face getting into his, their chest pressed together as she gave a shove. " Just move! I should have know something like this would happen!" He could hear frustration eating her up. Inside and out. She shoved again, his body hard against her pushes. Tears brimming in her eyes. A twinge of pain shot through his chest seeing her choking up. Another shove, this one weaker.

"Wendy!" He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a little shake, but she shoved him again. Another push, and another. Her fists pounded against his barrel chest, making him ache. Her tears almost spilled over.

"Eric move! I just want to go to my room!" She squaled out, yelling in his face as her hands continued their onslaught, he was up against his door now. Backed in by her. Her fists getting softer and softer, but their bodies pressing closer.

Her fists kept pounding, a new vigor awoke in her at the thought of her room. This was crazy, it had to stop. He didn't know what took over. What instinct drove him to, but both of his hands pulled her shoulders, ridding the space between them, he crashed his lips against hers. Stupidly. So clumsy. So unplanned. He kissed her, breathing deep of her scent. The scent of her being so close. Their chapped lips fitting together so well. It felt so _good._

And there they were. Mouths locked, her hands clenching his chest as she stood higher on her toes. Kissing him just as hard, just as frantic. Eric's hands fisted in her hair, she let hers roam his neck and chest, dipping in those brown tresses, tugging him in.

A weight lifted from his chest when she returned the kiss. He grunted as he tugged her up, his big palms cupped against her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was light as a cloud in his embrace. And needy.

God where did she learn to _kiss? _He could feel his erection stirring in his jeans, and he guided her against it, a little moan escaping her lips. The door rattled with their motions. Both of them pulling back to gasp air, panting and hands greedy. He slipped under her shirt, rubbing the small of her back. She was so soft. So giving.

But of course, all good things came to an end. Her phone belted out a tune, signaling a phone call. And all at once he had to set her back down. Lament to not have her weight against him.

"I-sorry.." She whispered, flipping open to answer the call.

He swallowed heavy, her lips were still pink from his rough kisses, her hair in a flurry. His cock ached in his jeans, but he had to bury it.

"But it's only four mom...well, I can always call them ba- oh...? Okay. I'll be right there." She closed the phone and sighed, tucking it away. Her eyes focused on the ground.

What, was she just gonna leave?

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to talk over his worry.

Again, she kept her eyes downcast as she slipped on her sneakers. "That was my mom. She said that Colorado University just called. They wanted to go over something in my application." Her voice sounding neutral, but shakey. Her cheeks were still flushed, he noted fondly.

"It can't wait? We were just..." Eric couldn't find the right words. Why was this feeling like a bad decision? Maybe that kiss was a bad idea. God everything he fucking did was a bad idea!

Dread washed over him. "Maybe that wasn't what we...I just got caught up..." This time she seemed to try looking at him. Her eyes full of trepidation.

Yeah. He got the picture. Eric bit his lip to keep quiet as he opened the door. Letting in a cold gust that blew away all the passion. He let it all drift on the wind. To be forgotten just like everything else he'd had with Wendy.

"I got it, Wends. Sexual tension and all. Heh..." Jesus Fuck this was painful.

She snapped her fingers cooly, pointing his way with a nod. "Exactly." Wendy strode over to her bike, mounting it lazily. "So...see you around Eric." And she was off. Just like that. From practically dry humping to her being halfway done the street in a matter of minutes. He could still taste her lips on his. Like stale coffee and sweat.

He waited till she was out of view. Eric was froze in place. He was awash in disbelief, in anger, in questions, in _arousal._ He barked out a curse. How could she just...? Retract from it like that? It dawned on him that maybe she _was _just caught in the moment. That this whole thing...whatever it was, was just blown out of proportion. It meant something to him that it apparently didn't for her.

Eric trudged back up the steps, closing the door behind him with a clatter. Sighing in the bleakness, plopping on the couch. He waited in the silence for his mother to arrive so that he could borrow for work. He rested his head in his hands, elbows perched on his kness. For a few more moments, he let himself linger in self pity and doubt. But fuck that noise. Eric sat up, resolved. "Yeah fuck this." Wendy wasn't just gonna...just gonna...gah! She wasn't going to do whatever _this _is! At the sound of his Liane rolling into the driveway, the motor rumbling before cutting off, Eric grinned with his hatching scheme.

"Better be on your toes, Testaburger."


	7. Requited

WHOWZAS sorry for the big gap in chapter updates. I was feelin pretty unmotivated for a while, but after going through everyone's rad comments... well I'd just like to say thank you for reading, and thank you for waiting. No fandom can live without it's fan. Whether they be the one's who write the fics, or the ones who read them . Thanks again guys .

* * *

_If that feeling is one-sided, it's know as __**unrequited love**_.

* * *

Oh God, what was she even _thinking_? Kissing him? Letting him kiss her? This was exactly what she was afraid of. Afraid of getting wrapped up in all this.

_"What? What is there to get, Wendy?"_

His words played over and over in her mind. The tears had long since dried, but her cheeks were still heated with passion, palms still sweaty. The road flew by quick as she rode home, pining for that comforting bedroom. With all her woodsy incense and the crumble cakes she'd stowed under her bed for dire times. She just needed to lie in her quiet bed.

Wendy could still feel the hard brush of his lips and the unyielding grasp he had on her. And not to mention the way he had just _hefted_ her. Just picked up her spindly legs and wrapped them around his wide hips. Like some fucking brute.

She shook her head. This wasn't right. Oh God this wasn't right at all! She needed to be thinking about college and studying, not how good kissing Eric Cartman felt! Petty things like that is what keeps a girl in her mom's house till she's 25. And speaking of busting out, what did Colorado Uni. want? She must have rewritten her college application at least a hundred times before even thinking about sending it.

So what the fuck did Eric know about growing up? She didn't owe him an explanation on anything. If she wanted to stay away in her world with her studies, then so fucking be it. It was none of his business.

This doesn't change anything. At all. Everything was still normal. Normal and boring, the way she liked it. Not kissing boys and fucking _larping._

As much as she tried to calm her wracking nerves, it all proved futile. She focused on the rhythmic clicks the spokes in her tires made as they whirred in circles. Circles that drove her closer and closer home.

When her house came in to view she almost groaned with relief, her legs screaming for mercy, she could already feel blisters on her ankles. Why didn't she wear socks today?

She lifted her bike up, and placed it gently behind her fence, almost falling with exertion. She could hear the heating unit's constant thrum, making her anxious to get in her warm house.

Striding up to the door, she could almost make out her mother and father's murmured conversation. She probably shouldn't listen, but...

Wendy pressed her ear to the wood, intently, but only grasping every few words.

"It's different...what if...another Stan." Her mother's voice sounded so harsh.

"Is different...her choice...so far away?" Her father's sounding soothing and soft, but a bit scolding.

No doubts they were probably discussing her recent escapades with Eric. Well she had some good news for them. Eric was the last person she wanted to see. Scratch that, last person she _needed _to see. Without pause she turned the knob, striding in, ready to see what Colorado U. called about.

Her parents looked to her, both offering an eager grin. A bit off-putting to see her mother's crooked smile, just like Wendy's.

"Well that was fast!" Her dad chirped, moving aside papers so she could take a seat with them at the dinner table. Her mother was all smiles still, even giddy as she patted the kitchen chair for Wendy to sit.

"Come here! We want to clearly see the look on your face when we tell you!" She sang out, the house phone clutched tight in her palm. Her dad looked ready to jump out of his skin with excitement.

"Yeah, so Colorado Uni called? Did I spell my last name wrong, again? Jeez, I swear no matter how many times you check and re-check, something always slips past m-"

"Dear, calm down. It's certainly not bad news." Her mother chided as Wendy sank into the creaking chair, passing the phone to her. "Go ahead, give them a call back. We saved their number. "

"We knew you'd want to call back as soon as you could." Her dad grinned as he watched her scroll through the directory, finding the number.

"Well, what's it about?" She tried to mask the excitement. Keeping her inside voice together as she hit re-dial.

Both her parents answered by sweeping their hands at her hurriedly. "Go on just go on!" She hadn't seen her mama this hyped in years. Her smile melting away some of the anxiety. She pressed the phone to her ear, hearing two rings before a sharp pick-up.

"Hello? Oh yes, this is Wendy Testabur- ah yes. Yes I got home a moment ago. I would have picked up myself if I had been here. Oh, hahah! Yes. About a month ago I think. Only this year, ma'am. Well since I was old enough to read I guess. What if...? No..." Wendy let the phone fall to her side, mouth agape as she looked to her parents. Both of them smiling and nodding. They laughed silently, slapping each others arms as they pointed to their daughter, brimming with...pride?

"No way...no freaking way." Wendy shook her head and put the phone back to her ear. "Oh gosh yes. There is no way. I'll managa, ma'am. Yes, of course. No no, thank you! You too, goodbye."

She left the device on the receiver, and sat in silence. In disbelief, and in gratefulness. Before shouting. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOD!" Wendy threw back her head, triumphant and gleeful as she wrapped her arms around her parents, jumping with them, all of them laughing.

She almost couldn't speak. "Free dorm-tui?! My tuition is and al-ohhmygosh! Scholarship! "

"Free coffee pot in your dorm room!" Mr. Testaburger cackled.

"A single dorm! To myself!" Wendy cried back.

"Paid transportation!" Delilah cooed in her ear, she had almost forgotten how soft her mother's voice could be.

The waves of excitement waned enough for them to all release each other. She couldn't believe this. The woman who answered the phone at Colorado U. had just told her that not only was her application accepted, but her registration fees would all be waived. She then told Wendy that her _entire tuition _was going to be on a full paid scholarship. During her on campus stay, her dorm was to be free. _Free. _

This, this right here is what all the work had been for. All the studying, the notecards, the up-all-nighters, the extra fucking credit. All those goddamn after school hours dedicated to meticulous filling out, checking and re-checking of those end of course exams. Being valedictorian 3 years in a row. Pushing all of her...all of her friends away. She shook her head.

It was worth it, like a weight had been lifted from her chest. As long as she soared through this year, like usual, she was in the fuckin clear! Finally! Everything was all coming together.

Her mother and father beamed love on her, hands on her shoulders. This felt like a dream. Like one of those where you just _knew_ you were dreaming, but you weren't aware enough to control anything.

"I'm going to call Aunt Carol, and tell her the wonderful news." Her mother hugged her again.

"I'm sure you've got all your friends you need to tell." Her dad patted her back, chuckling as he followed Delilah into the den. Wendy was left alone in the quiet kitchen. Her thoughts buzzed like static. This was an amazing opportunity, but her smile felt forced. She was letting Eric's funk from earlier get to her. She shook her head.

Heading for her room, she pulled out her phone, sliding it open to see one blinking message. From Eric.

**what did they call about**

**colorado u called. guess who has a paid scholarship :) **She backspaced the whole statement. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. She tried **college bound out of this town. **No, that was even worse.

**something about a paid tuition.**

Yeah, that would work. She plopped down on her bed, opening up her laptop. Just for funsies, she checked to see the distance from South Park and Colorado Uni. She frowned when it said the quickest route was three hours, one way. She swore it was closer...

Her phone beeped. Another message from Eric.

**just sumthing? okay. well me and a few of the guys are goin on down to starks pond later tonight. wanna come? some gear required**

**a few of the guys?**

Oh God he probably wanted to larp or something. She didn't know about this. Things got carried away when she and Eric were alone.

**stans not gona be there he and kyle are touching weiners and calling it mass effect online**

That made her chortle. But this was serious. She had work to do tonight anyway. Lots of research. As if there was anything she didn't already know about every college around here.

**so uh just u and butters?**

**no not just me and BUTTers. tweeks gonna be there and he and craig just fixed up a pretty sick dirtbike**

Oh geez. He wasn't getting the hint. Not right now.

**maybe some other time eric**

He didn't message back. Which was fine. She was content with all the evenings good news. She could hear her mom talking on the phone, she sounded happy, and that made her happy, too.

* * *

"What's in the bag, Eric?" Jimbo called from the register.

Eric stacked a crate of fishing line spools on the top shelf, he wiped sweat from his forhead. Damn the stock room was stuffy as hell.

"Ah, just some uh recreational gear." Like a satin wizard hat and matching embroidered robes.

"Uh huh. You mean like pot?"

"Do I mean what?" Eric yelled back from the stock room.

"Pot! Look, Ned doesn't gotta know if we're gonna burn one by the dumpsters."

"Yeah, except that we're not. Cause I don't have any." Not any for him, at least. He had a special one rolled for him and Wends to share tonight. He had the whole thing planned out. While Tweek and Craig were showing off their dirtbike and Butters had his thumb up his ass, he would sneak her a peek and beckon her to come to the dark part of the woods. That was, if she even came tonight. Which she would.

"Ah well. When are you getting on out of here?"

"Jim, it's like six."

" Six _fifteen._ New episodes of Red Racer come out on netflix today."

"Isn't that show rated like 13 and up?"

"Well I'm the 'up', Eric."

Can't argue with that. He looked to his left and managed to place the last remaining summer fishing stock on the high shelf. They'd probably put it on sale in December. Ice fishing was pretty hot around here now. Maybe she'd like to come. Jesus his brain was wracked with Wendy.

Jimbo wanted him to leave, now? Then fuck, he was only getting paid for two hours . His mom had to work till eleven tonight. She couldn't give him a ride home. But that's fine, maybe pulling up to Testaburgers in his mom's minivan wasn't really impressing.

"Eric this phone of your's has been deep doopin for the past hour."

"Shit." He shut down the lights in the stock room and locked the door behind him, hurrying up to the front. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He dug the phone out of his bag, sliding it open to a message from Wendy.

**maybe some other time eric**

Really? Pffft, screw that. He was walking down there and dragging her if he had to. Besides, he bet Butters ten bucks she'd be there. And, maybe he kinda... sorta wanted her there. Alright he totally wanted her there.

"So I'm free to go?"

"Yeah-yeah. This isn't some everyday thing, yanno. I got a good work ethic." Jim banged his fist against his chest.

"Sure, Jim." Eric slung his bag over his shoulder, before pocketing his phone he sent Butters a text asking him to get Tweek and Craig. Then he'd go snag Wends and they'd all meet up at Stark's pond.

Dammit, she had let him in, for just a few moments. Then she mashed and wedged him away and what, now she was gonna try and skimp on hanging out with him? Fine, he'd go her pace. No more kissing. No more pressing his body against hers. No more- he shook his head. Nah, none of that.

"See you Monday, Jim."

Jim waved back from under the counter. A muffled goodbye in the mix.

The door jingled a bell when he closed it. He looked at the orange sky above. He was losing daylight and needed to hurry down to Testaburger's. Like he was gonna let her spend a Saturday night frickin alone. Even if it's what she thought she wanted.


	8. Eros

Put on your raincoats fuckers, things are about to get smutty.

* * *

Oh her ass was grass. Not answering his calls? OH oh ho no no no. He stood on the edge of her lawn. It was only eight, and all the lights were out in her house. Bunch of night lightweights. This wouldn't do. He spied the pebble garden along the fence. He ran over and grabbed a fist full, jogging back to his place at on the edge.

"Wakey wakey." He grunted, chucking a pebble at her window. Nothing.

He tossed another. Oh this was cliche'. He threw the biggest one, and flinched when he heard a brittle smack. For a second he thought her window shattered and he was gonna have to cheese it. The light came on in her window. He saw her dark silhouette behind the curtains. He threw another, just for good measure.

Her window flew up, and her head darted out.

"Hey! There she is! What that fuck? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Eric yelled redundantly loud. He had on his Wizard King robes, casting a silly shadow on her yard. His staff in hand, he waved it around.

"Stop yelling, Cartman!" She hissed, looking behind her to make sure no one heard.

"Well I wouldn't be out here, _yelling, _if you had just, yanno... answered my damn calls." His voice a bit lower, still shouting though. Her hair was in a tizzy. She looked so cute.

Her hands massaged her temples. "Eric...what are you doing here?" Her tone one of aggravation. She looked fed up, but that was probably his favorite look.

He gave a curt bow, flashing her a signature grin. "Well, Lady Testaburger, Queen of the Valkyrie, I'm here on behalf of Kupa Keep to ask you for your companionship to...to uh the Lake of Stark's Eye. "

"Eric."

"I must also ask for your trusty steed." He thrust his staff towards the handles of her bike peeking above the fence.

"Eric."

"Wendy."

"_Eric, _seriousl-"

"_Wendy!"_ He yelled her name, dogs started barking in her neighbors yard, then all over the block. From here he could see the panic on her face, she looked behind her back again, then to him, scowling.

" Cartman, I can't lug my ass and your _fatass_ on my bi-"

"_HORSE." _Eric snapped , warning her to stay in character.

Rolling her eyes on a dramatic sigh, she called back down in a hushed yell. If there was such a thing. "Fine. My _steed_ cannot heft yourn fatass and mine. Plus I don't want to go. Double plus, I can't just sneak out." Her hands rested on the window pane.

"What?! Yes it fucking can! Look, you ride on the back pegs-err...rump of your stallion, and I'll steer. And fuck the parents of yourn. Come along on an exciting journey!" He ran over to her fence and effortlessly snatched the bike, he hopped on and rode through her yard, and down the road. Not far, but far enough that she'd have to shout to get his attention. "I'm going to commandeer this horsie for my, The Wizard King's, safe travel."

Wendy was trying not to yell. "Eric! Get the fuck off my bike! I'm not riding bitch on my own-"

"Bitch?! Do you like disrespecting women, Wendy? Using such derogatory terms to refer to a fucking seat position!" The dogs barked louder when he yelled.

"Fuck you, Cartman! That's not even-" Eric took a stance of 'I'm about to pedal the fuck off' , a daring glare came across him. "I respect-I _am_ a woman! And goddamit Eric don't take my fucking bike!" She pursed her lips , realizing she'd almost screamed.

"Tallyho bitch!" He shot her a bird and kicked off. Panic took over then, and she involuntarily reached for him.

"Eric wait!" Wendy almost fell out of her window. Relieved to see he stopped, turning to her with a smug grin.

She looked around, listening for her parents. Still fast asleep. _Thank God, yes. _Habitually, she nibbled her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath to reluctantly say, "I'll go get my gear." She closed the window defiantly. The light flicked on in her room. He caught peeks of her nude outline, he stepped in better view to catch another glimpse.

Her light went off, leaving him with only the streetlamps. Moments ticked by before she finally emerged, silently, from her front door. Gently, she clicked the door shut and exhaled a pent up breath. Oh well she looked cute. Her armor was altered, from what he could remember. She donned a silver breastplate, and a purple sleeveless undershirt. A flowing violet cape dragged the dewy grass as she walked his way. She even had on shiny silver flats, the shoes sparkled under her dark jeans. She was a vision. A messy braided hair vision.

"What are you lookin at?" She piqued, keeping her cape along her bare arms. Oh jeez her crown. Plastic spikes with hot glued rhinestones dotted everywhere.

"So is this something you just put together?" He picked, elbowing her as she threw her leg over the back wheel of her bike.

"The armor is the same thing, but of course I had to improvise a little. The undershirt and shoes didn't fit anymore. The cape is my bed throw." Her heels dug into the spoke, and she stood up high, hands on Eric's shoulder, legs wide to keep the tire from buffing.

"It looks good. For some junk you threw together."

"You have a chicken wing stain on your cap. How did you even bet barbecue sauce up there?" She flicked his hat. "At least I stuck with the same colors."

"Yeah yeah. So it's gonna get pretty dark up ahead. Kenny and Craig knocked out all the road lamps at the entrance." He started pedaling and liked how her hands gripped him. He was like an anchor for her.

"Why'd they do that?"

"Well they're always fucking shit up anyways, so I put them to good use, it keeps adults out most of the time, they think the pond is closed."

"Eric, I dunno if I should tag along with something like this again."

"Hey this wouldn't be happening if _you_ had just answered my calls. I called like three times on the way here. You know how I am, Wends. Besides, not my fault your old ass hits the hay as soon as the damn sun goes down."

"I wasn't sleeping! I had headphones in. I was watching Red Racer on netflix. They just got season three in. "

"Oh my god, Wendy. I don't care. And really? Red Racer? Thrilling stuff."

"Ah, but dressing up in costumes and sitting around a pond, that's where the action's at, isn't it?" She patted his shoulders. She was still pissed, but he could hear the smile in her voice. She liked fucking with him.

What the fuck had he been thinking? What had _she _been thinking? She'd just snuck out of her house, in the middle of the night- er, evening, to hang out with boys. Maybe this bad influence thing wasn't such bunk after all. But man, did he look cute or what?

Eric was so boyish in his robes and cap, staff awkward in his hand as he steered the bike. Jesus, it was cold. Of course she didn't have sleeves. That was okay though, the streetlights were getting farther and farther apart, the sky was brilliant with glittering stars, and this wind made her feel alive.

He was awfully quiet though.

"So, those lights along Pond Park road are really high, they're like, in the trees. How did they even knock the bulbs out?"

His shoulders untensed. "Oh man, it was the funniest thing. Probably one of Kenny's top ten, definitely Craig's. Okay okay, so-haha! So hahah! Fuck I can't even think about it without laughin. Okay, so it was only me, Craig, Ken, and Butters is straggling behind. Haha!" He took a moment to laugh before pulling it together. "Sorry, sorry. So anyway, we're all walking home one night, it's about eh...twelvish in the morning, and one of these lights is buzzing. Just buzzing and buzzing. But we don't know which one. There's like six of them, so who knows which one, right? So we thought, being the good Samaritans we are, we'd put a stop to that awful buzzing."

He took a sharp turn before they reached the elementary school, heading along the back alley, whizzing past town hall. Cats scrambled to get out of their way. Graffiti was strewn across the walls. Pond Park road was just up ahead. From here, she could see the difference in light. It was pitch black at the entrance.

"Are you listening?"

She squeezed his shoulder. "Yes! Awful buzzing, good Samaritans, go on."

"Okay so, Butters of course was like 'No fellas. We can't!', cause he already knew what we were gonna do. Craig pulls out this retractable baton he stole from his mom and whips it out like some show off. So, Ken looks at him and says 'Do. Re. Mi.' and Craig nods, like this is some fucking buddy buddy code they got."

"Do re mi?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and so Craig hands it over, and like a fucking squirrel, Kenny scurries up the tree that one of those lights is hanging in and he screams 'FA SO LA!' and for no reason that I can imagine, all of us, me, Butters and Craig all sing back 'TI DO!' right when we say it, Ken smashes the fuck out of the bulb, it screams and pops hot sparks and glass everywhere!" Eric's hand left the handlebars in excitement. "A-and i don't think I've ever laughed so hard. I still-I don't even know why. " He put his palms back, but she noticed he didn't even need them. He steered them smoothly with just his knees.

"That's...strange. But, I think I get it. But I'm guessing that wasn't the buzzing one, huh?" It felt wild, and unplanned, that's why the all sung out. Like a bunch of merry men. Drunk and dizzy on the high that was their fleeting youth. What this town hadn't demanded of them as children, it drew it's dues now.

" Right-o, so here we go, taking turns up these tree's, smashing bulbs, singing the same throat warm up , the forest echoed back all our shouting. And outta no where, while Butter's was scrambling back down, his foot slips, and he's dangling by his scrawny lil arms. He's only like...three or eight feet off the ground. And Craig and me take off, I put him on my shoulders, and we both knew what we were gonna do, anyway, so now Craig is level with Butter's feet." Eric started laughing, a throaty sound that warmed her . Taking in a breath, he finally began again.

" And Butters said 'Fellas, I can't reach y'all, c-can I like stand in your hands, Craig?' And Kenny, ominous as fuck, says 'Do re mi.' and fear is all over Butters face, it's priceless, but he just gulps and says 'Fa so la-' and Craig grabs his pants , and we yell 'TI DO!' and rip those bitches down to his swinging ankles." Eric was chortling laughter now, the bike wobbled a little. "Haha! So he's just swinging there! His feet are dee diddling around and he's bitching and he's kicking at us."

"Haha! That's so mean! What if he fell?"

"Well, we did fall, we were laughing too hard. I mean, Butters fell too, but he was fine. Probably." Wendy scoffed at him. "Oh come on, it gets better."

"I hope you don't me crueler."

"I think you're supposed to say _more _cruel." Eric chastised, hitting the breaks swiftly, catching her retort in her throat. "Alright, alright. So, Butters is kicking like a madman, and me and Craig are crying laughing right now. Tears are streaming down my goddamn face. And Butters-pfhhh hah! B-Butters kicks Craig square in the fucking teeth. " Eric chortled, coughing a bit in the cool air. She rubbed his back absently. Neither of them noticed their inclination to lean against one another. Like a plant much to heavy for its tiny pot.

"Oh is that why Tucker has that chipped front tooth?" She licked hers for reference. He nodded.

"Haha! Yeah! Oh man, wait till I tell you how Kenny got _his_ tooth gap."

"I thought that was natural?" Wendy recalled how Kenny would wedge a blunt between his teeth and burn it.

"Nah, anyways shit, losing my train...uh...oh! Yeah, so Craig cursing like hell and Kenny is hemorrhaging with laughter and now Butters is yellin shit about being 'sorry fellas'. I'm still laughing and fucking Tucker lets his damn mouth blood leak all over my new cardigan. So now the only one laughing is Kenny. And I don't even think laughing is the right word. He had literally transcended comedy and was probably looking at himself giggling from the nth dimension."

Wendy had to chuckle at that one. "That's cosmic. Really deep from someone who eats his candy by color."

"Colors have meaning. Different shades illicit different feelings. Plus yellow is the yuckiest and I wanna eat that shit first and get it over with." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "So _anyways_, I'm about to puke, I can't hold Tucker's bitching ass anymore, but he wants to yank Butters from the tree and chop it down with his corpse. And all at once, like some dominoes we all go down. I falls, and take Craig with me. Who has Butters by the trousers. And Ken can't fucking comprehend time anymore he's laughing so hard, and he plummets down on us."

Wendy tossed her head back with a shriek of a guffaw. Eric snorted. Laughing along with her as they ebbed closer along to their destination.

"So now we're this jumbled mess of blood and a little bit of teeth. And it was like a fuse burned to the quick. We weren't pissed off or bickerin...we just all laid there and laughed and laughed. I mean, I thought Ken was going to die if he so much as tee hee'd. But it was so...I dunno. Surreal?" Eric seemed to trail of in his own thoughts for a moment, reminiscing things past, no doubt. That's all she could do. Wendy wanted to close the timed gap that was between them. _Tell him about the time you sold oregano to a freshman for Raging Pussies concert tickets? Or the time you and Bebe planned to rescue all the dissecting frogs, only to find out that they came pre-corpsed. Oh! Or the time in the showe-_

"Bout to take our turn here, Valkyrie Queen. Hold your skirts, shit's bout to get bumpy."

"So, how many light bulbs are left now?" Wendy asked, holding him a bit tighter as he turned the bike down the start of Pond Park, it was completely shrouded, save for the muted light that glew past the trees. "By the time you guys get back up?"

"Oh, well only one is left by now, we're all composed and shit, Butter's had his pants back up. I vouch to climb the last tree, so, I shimmy up and this one is the highest one. I dunno. Maybe it wasn't that high, but we were. Stoned as hell. But anyway, I get to the bulb and the little tin cap that protects it from rain. Moths and gnats are all over it. I rear back and smash, no one says anything this time, we're too busy listening to see if the buzzing is gone."

"So, was that it? Did the sound stop?" She smelled the faint burning wood and leaves of a bonfire, a dim glow was a little ways ahead.

"No. It didn't. It was pitch black, and it was so still. And then, I realized what it was."

He paused, maybe waiting for her to comment?

"Oh, er, well, what was it?"

"It was...Butters' vibrator."

She slapped his arm. "Eric. What was the buzzing?"

"Alright alright. It was fucking _cicadas." _He turned along a small path between the trees, heading towards the bonfire.

"Cicadas?"

"Yeah, they only come out of the ground every 13 years just to fucking _scream_. And that night was the first they'd been out. It was on the news the next morning. They were everywhere."

"Hey, yeah, I remember that! That was like last year. They got in my room because I left the window up! I kept a couple of their husks in a box, it's in my closet still. " She couldn't sleep that night because of those little bastards, there were some in the house she couldn't find.

"So we had just smashed all the lights, and made a road dark for no reason." Voices could be heard in a murmur a ways ahead.

"You had fun though, right?" Wow, that didn't sound like old Wendy. Her knees gave a quiver, one that she tried ignoring on the ride. "My legs are getting pretty tired."

"Quit yer bitching, we're here anyways." He skidded to a stop, slumping her forward. Wendy smacked his hat off, dismounting her bike thusly.

"Hey that wasn't cool." He reached down and placed it back, he set her bike against a tree and walked ahead of her. Making sure it was safe?

She could see Tweek and Craig, Tweek was on the infamous new dirtbike. She couldn't spot Butters, but she heard him asking for next ride. Eric lifted a pine branch out of her path. _What a gentleman. _He let it go, and it thwacked her head.

"Eric! Jeez!" She pushed him, hard, he stumbled against a tree. He returned her shove with a careless grin, goofy and wide. Idiot.

"Ello shitlords. Your king is here." Eric slung off his shoulder bag and set it to the side.

"Eric!" Butters called from a low branch. He had on his old paladin tunic, his legs were stretched out on the limb, hands behind his head. Looking awfully cool for, well...Butters. Tweek, oh gosh, how was he not freezing? No shirt, just baggy cargo pants and a headband, plus some pretty rad body paint.

Craig looked just like his old self. Or rather, Feldspar looked just like his old self. When did he get blue pleather jeans? Or better yet, where? He had the belt and cape and everything. Same old blue hat, the puffball looked new, like someone sewed a replacement on.

Well, at least she didn't feel out of place. Jesus, it smelled like pot. Craig coughed out a cloud the size of Manhattan before passing it to Tweek.

"Hey Testaburger, long time no see. Here, Tweek, I'll light it." He held the cigarette between his lips while Craig lit it, with a patient air.

"Wendy! Well dangit. Eric, looks like I owe you ten bucks." Butters pouted, denying the joint Tweek tried handing up to him. "Above the influence."

"Since when?" Craig chided, nudging Tweek to pass it back.

"Since two days ago, actually. And I'm serious this time fellas. Sweet lady mistress Jane is taking too big hunks out of my paycheck."

Everyone shrugged. Eric offered her the smoother end of a log, she sat with a huff. It was like old times again. Everyone was just bigger. And more sexually charged.

"Nice dirtbike, guys. Haven't I seen that before?" Wendy recalled seeing it in the Tucker's garage. It was always covered up. Craig had said it was his brothers. But Craig only had a sister.

Craig nodded, passing the joint her way. "Yup." He coughed. "Dad gave it to me last week for my birthday. I've been working on it with Tweek here. He finally brought me his old man's jack."

"I told you, I could just hold it up dude, it's not -nh- that heavy." Tweek hopped off the bike and sat down in a metal fold-out chair. **Music Rm. 12 **was scrawled on the edge. She had music in that classroom when she was in middleschool. First row, third seat. Directly in front of the teacher's attentions.

Craig took stand beside Tweek, it looked like he was shielding him from the wind.

"So, how's everyone's evening going?" Butters interjected some small talk.

"S-shut up." Tweek chucked a stick in his direction, Butters screeched, kicking his feet.

"Well I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Wendy consoled, nodding his way. Butters grinned. Eric shifted beside her, his leg pressed up against hers. Blatantly.

She looked up and caught his eyes on her. He turned away quick enough, but still. What the hell was he looking at?

"Well Craig taught me how to make a solar oven from a -nh- pizza box." Craig patted Tweek's shoulder. "Yeah, we just warmed up the pizza that was already in it though."

"Doesn't your oven at home work?" Butters asked.

They both gave him a condescending snicker. "It's like a survival thing. You wouldn't get it. Yanno, for when all you got is a pizza box, and some tinfoil, oh and a stick. And saran wrap."

"Yeah, the essentials." Eric scoffed, scooting...closer. Oh mama, he smelled nice. Like he just got out of a steamy shower. Clean and nude...probably wearing a towel on his hips, slung low so she could see the dark hairs just above his shaft. Water would be sluicing down his broad shoulders, hugging the lines of his strength. She'd get on her knees for him, letting him fist her hair and guide her mouth to...to...oh god. _Testaburger get __**ahold **__of yourself!_

Her face flushed pink, and she pleaded heaven for Eric not to notice. This wasn't acceptable. Isn't in the plan. School, college, and successful career. A three step plan. Simple and precise. No room for error, only effort. Her endgame was freelance feminist journalist, slash photographer, and God be her witness she's win.

But perhaps...Eric wasn't an obstacle. She peered up at him. The firelight played with the shadows of his face. He put a cigarette to his lips and drew gently. He starred into the darkness past his friends. The almost never ending thatchet of woods. But it wasn't never ending. It was only a few dozen yards.

Eric could be a treat. A little pick me up the universe was tossing her way. _Hey champ, that's for working so hard. Highfive._ If she just sampled, here and there, responsibly. Secretly. Maybe a little of a something could work. So little. The last thing she needed right now were distractions. But as of late, the only distraction she found was the ache between her thighs and space between another human being. She had an itch that needed to be scratched. Nothin more.

"Me and Tweek are taking a road wilderness trip next summer. My dad is gonna let me borrow the astro van." Craig broke the monotonous silence with a pick. That giant maroon disaster of a van had driven seat fulls of wiry kids around the town. Craig was also the first kid in their grade that got his license, he was the designated ride for all. Damn how many rides home had she and Bebe bribed from him. "_We'll kiss in front of you if you take us to the mall." "With tongue." "Yeah, with tongue!" _

He'd ultimately turned them with a disfavoring head shake and a retch. _"Just get in the damn van. No kissing!" _

"Daw, that sounds so fuckin gay. Have fun, you boners. Take Butters with you." Eric laughed at his own joke. "No, seriously, take him."

"Eric, your words would hurt if I gave a fuck." He blushed a little, curses sounded so foreign coming from Butters.

"Watch your mouth, child." Craig teased, sitting down in the dirt.

"So what are you b-buttlords up to?" Tweek asked her. All eyes shifted their way. She sensed this was a question they all wanted to ask but were too unsure. Their appetite for drama never ceased to amaze her. But not surprise her.

"Not much of anything really." Eric grunted, trying to brush the question off. Much too blunt, if anyone cared to ask. Tweek and Butters exchanged glances momentarily before they both took a drink from their sodas.

"We have Journalism together, kinda reconnected. Now we chill sometimes." Oh gosh that sounded lame. She felt a little out of place, welcome, but out of place. Like being the biggest kid on the playground.

Eric put his hand on hers, a light and jolting touch. "W-wha-"

"Pass that thing already. Gawd damn." He snatched the unlit joint from her hand and put it to his lips, he knelt dangerously close to the fire and lit the tip. She pulled him back, noticing a few strands of his bangs were singed. She patted them for good measure. His eyes met hers for just a moment. He looked so intense. Like he had a hunger.

"So why couldn't Token and Clyde make it?" Eric asked, breaking contact with her before taking a hit.

Clyde sighed. "Token got a new set of legos, and he and Clyde have been holed up in his house. He finally got Clyde on board with the stop motion thing they are supposed to be doing in _my_ house, and now that's all they've been doing for the past month. I think they even skipped a day of school. Fucking idiots."

"I asked Kenny to come, but he said something about Karen's play rehearsal." Butters added.

So it was the same on the guys side, too. Everyone was drifting and joining and drifting some more. It would never be like it used to be, but this was nice too.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and she found herself leaning closer towards Eric. She pulled away and so did he, his leg not touching her anymore. A cool breeze blew between them. Was he looking at her again?

"Okay, quiz time. What's that one artist you secretly like." Butters asked from his branch.

"You mean like art or music?" Craig narrowed.

"Music."

"Nicki-"

"Nicki-"

"Springsteen."

"Were you two both about to say Nicki Minaj?" Eric grilled Tweek and Craig. " And ew Wendy, Bruce Springsteen?" He shook his head.

"Butters?" Wendy asked.

"Oh well, probably DMX. " He didn't even have to think about it. " I mean, I guess I'm not too secretive about it. Cept around my parents. They think songs with curses make me do bad things."

"That's kinda intense." She said, wide-eyed.

" Just rrrrrrhhhhhhhh X gon give it to yah? I just-oh golly. My blood gets pumping so hard." He looked starry eyed, his fists tight. Little Butters had so much fight in him, to be such a lamb.

"Cartman?" Craig tossed the question his way.

"Oh that's easy, yeah. Yeah. Yeah, it's Nicki."

Everyone ooed.

"What? Chill the fuck out. Her music is framed art, in my mind. It's-shut up. Fuck you guys."

The guys had a laugh, Tweek and Craig were sharing something funny between each other, Tweek had his hand over his mouth, Butters overheard and almost fell out of the tree.

"Wendy." Eric's voice was deep in her ear. Man puberty had done him just swell, hadn't it?

"What, Eric?" She turned to him, he looked solemn. He took his cap off and set it near his cocked his head to the darker woods behind him. "C'mere I gotta show you something." He stood and extended a hand to her.

Oh no, this had sexual frustration written all over it. A little tension had been eased from that phone call today. Maybe some kissing was okay. But that's it. This couldn't get serious.

"Hey sharing is caring, Fartman. Smoking blunts with cunts, no offence Wendy, we're all cunts here too, but _Eric."_ Craig hollered their way before Eric could usher her outta sight.

"We're going to talk, _privately. _And fuck y'all. You started without us." Everyone ooed again, and Craig flipped him off with a shrug, and turned back to Tweek. Flicking a tick off Tweek's shoulder wordlessly as not to panic him.

"Come on." Eric asked, heading into the woods a bit, making sure she was close behind. They were out of reach for peeking eyes and nosey ears to catch anything.

They stopped. Eric faced her, looking stark in the night. His hair was frayed and tangled, and he was a vision of nostalgia. Tall, strong nostalgia. Nostalgia that had bulking arms and a sexy grin. A hands made for groping and teasing and...oh jeez.

He grabbed the edges of his robes, and pulled them open.

"Jesus Eric!" Wendy shielded her eyes, peeking from behind her fingers cautiously.

"Wendy, chill. Look, I got this little joint here tucked away." He pointed to a pink cigarette in a small pocket. It looked like he hand stitched it there himself. And hand rolled the cig, to boot.

She lowered her hands. "Oh, see, well. Hm. Okay. Anyways, I thought maybe we could _talk."_

_"_Talking can wait, Wends." He sparked it up. The tip glowed when he inhaled, the light casting minute shadows on his features. Oh boy. It was getting stuffy up in this bitch. She heard Butters cackle from far behind her, reminding her they weren't alone.

Was Eric as tense as her right now? He didn't look it. He was just tall and brooding and-

"Wendy?" He was looking at her now. Intense, just like before. An appetite needing sating.

"Eric I don't wanna smoke anymore." Wendy grabbed the joint from between his fingers, dabbing it on tree back to snuff it. Pocketing it for later. It was meant for her anyways.

Eric shifted his weight to another leg, crossing his arms over his barrel chest. "Well what is it that you're wanting right now, Wends?" His voice all velour. He knew.

So bold was she now. Like a window had been opened in a dark attic. Yes. _Yes! _Eric was a treat to be enjoyed. An experience to be had while she could. Nothing more. Nothing more. A mantra in her head, a seal on her heart. A wall was put in place.

Wendy strode upon him, coming within a whisper's distance of him. His dizzying scent wafted over her and she held back a shudder. His gaze was calculating, predatory. Like the wolf sizing up his hunt.

"Answer me, Wendy." Eric urged. His voice laden and bed worthy. He never looked away from her. Unsettling it would be, were it not so erotic. No man ever had looked at her in this way. Like she was something to behold. Like a polished lovely from an exotic village. A possessiveness she'd missed.

Arousal fueled her dimming courage and roared it back to life. Like a shot, she was on him. Their lips mashing together fitfully. He groaned when she pressed flush against him, all her curves and heat.

"That's a change." Eric bit her bottom lip till she gasped, a shiver racked her body. He took the opportunity to delve his tongue past her kisses. Tangling with hers in a slow rhythm that made her warmer and warmer. Like a geyser reading to erupt. His hands slipped down her back, his palms sheltering her. He cupped her arse with both, hefting her up, just like before.

And as before, he was hard as steel and hot as the forge as he rubbed it against her. Eric worked her into a fevour, riding her soft body along his shaft. She broke their heated kiss for air. He squeezed her tighter, earning him a breathless sigh. A few more thrusts and she was moaning in a steady cord. Her breathing tickled his ear. He grunted as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. He held her closer and rutted his erection faster.

Had dry fucking ever felt so good? This had to be the hottest thing she'd ever done. A whimper too loud made its way past her lips. It seemed to go unheard, but Eric was all precaution. Placing a stern, but gentle, hand over her mouth. In one move, he detached her legs, setting her down in front of him, facing her forward.

Wendy could do nothing but feel as Eric held her. Could only gaze into the dark seemingly infinite forest. All the restraint she'd built up all these years was taken away, brick by brick. Till there wasn't a gate anymore and she let her desires consume her. God, how long had it been since she'd been touched like this? Well, other than earlier this morning.

Wordlessly, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his engorged erection. A giddiness came over her. He slipped it between her legs, rubbing so deliciously against her heat. Wendy had to stand on tiptoes to keep even with him.

"Not too much?" Eric managed to belt out betwixt grated teeth, removing his hand from her mouth. As if he couldn't feel her greedy hips rocking back and forth along him. The friction was too much, and not nearly enough. There had to be more.

Wendy shook her head and leaned against him as he rode her harder. Her pliancy seemed to please him, his hips bucked with abandon. "We should move further..."

His hands flew for the hem of her shirt. He planted hungry kisses along the column of her neck as he worked his fingers across her breasts."N-no! I mean further away from the guys!" She whispered shrilly.

Eric paused after what seemed like a great effort. He growled, not wanting to lose the feel of her. His hands still on her hips, a possessive grip that made her melt. God they hadn't been smoochin ten minutes and she was already molten in his arms.

"We could head to the Pond." His voice was a rumble of sexual distress.

How she'd love to just go to the pond. Wendy glanced back at the others, she could barely make them out around the bonfire. She swore they were looking this way as well. Nosey boys.

Wendy let her options roll over. _I could go right back home and be in bed before Dad leaves for work. We could make out a little bit more. Or...I could go with Eric to the pond and do god knows what._ She weighed the consequences, obviously too slow for Eric's tastes. He cleared his throat to snare her attention again. So dark it was, but she could see the hinted outline of his distended length. It pulsed under her gaze, begging her fingers to stroke it.

Eric seemed to think she would, he rolled his hips to her hips. " Wendy..."

Since when was Cartman dripping with sex appeal? She'd missed out on more than she'd thought.

Wendy tried to blow the fog of arousal out of her head. Focusing on what needed to be done. _Endgame. Remember your Endgame. Eric is to be sampled. Not kept. Let loose, but don't lose yourself in this, Wends. Just scratching an itch._

"I...let's-I wanna go ba-"

"We don't have to!" Eric all but shouted, biting his lip in hindsight. He seemed to be calculating again. Weighing odds. He didn't want to scare her off...didn't want to push her too far. He cleared his throat once more, returning back to a whisper. "We don't have to do _that_. We could just..."

"Make out a lil more?" Oh god, did that sound needy? She kicked herself. "I mean. I have some time left."

Eric narrowed his eyes, glancing in the bonfire's direction. "How much time?"

Was this the answer that would seal her fate? No. _No! _Sample! _Sample! Have a taste here and there, don't go swallowing the whole buffet. _

"About an hour?" Wendy nibbled her fingernail, she could feel the tensions between them pulling taut. Fuck, it took atleast half an hour to get here. They'd have to book. So maybe fooling around wasn't completely out the the question.

Eric pondered a moment. Looking to the bonfire again and back. He checked over his shoulder, returning her trepidation with a wicked grin. "That should be enough time." His hand snagged hers, clutching it like a bag of gold. He ushered her deep, deeper in the woods. Not even a murmur could be heard from the others. Eric deemed them far enough and stopped brisk.

Wendy's pulse was hammering now, she staved off the worst of her anxious shivers. He must be able to hear her heartbeat. It was a Valhallan drum in her ears. _WHUM...WHUM_...

She felt like a kid again. Like being 15 and sneaking off for a hot tupping in your boyfriend's bathroom.

"Enough time for-oh!" Eric silenced her inquiries with a smoldering kiss. Harder than before, more demanding. Her body was singing. His seemed to be in harmony, for he backed her against a tall tree, arms covering her either side. She was all that he saw. A simmering gaze that promised nasty things. She couldn't hold off a shudder.

Eric dipped his head to her collar, his tongue lapping slowly across her throat. A moan escaped her . At its sound, he clasped his lips against the apex of her shoulder, sucking hard. Biting with intent. Marking her. He wanted her to remember this.

He worked his palms across her aching breast, thumbing her nipples so sweetly. Dimming the sting in her neck.

Wendy's curiosity was all consuming. She had to know what he _felt_ like. How hard he was for her. Would she even be able to wrap her fingers around it? Oh goody, time to find out. She reached for his belt only to have him jerk his hips back.

"No." He warned. A growl in her ears. "I'll come."

"Oh god..." she mewled. Why was that so hot? He'd come in her palm before he could take her? Not that he was taking her!

"Eric..."

"Yes, Wends?" He groaned her name, sending waves across her sensitive skin. It was almost her undoing.

"No sex..."

"No sex." He nodded. No argument. He didn't even beg to put the tip in. What a good boy.

Wendy wove her fingers through his hair. Tugging him flush against her skin. Teaching him where she wanted to be licked and kissed.

Eric seemed dissatisfied with simply groping, his hands dove beneath her shirt. His fingers stroked her stomach, caressing her back so softly.

How was Eric capable of this? Where was the bitching, pretentious shitlord? She expected him to be a greedy lover. Not one so _giving_. At that thought, Eric gave her nipple a pinch. She cried out in surprise.

"Just making sure you're still with me." Eric soothed, stroking his thumb tenderly across her breast.

"Where else would I be?" Oh gosh was that her breathless voice? How embarrassing. He licked his lips, planting another kiss on her.

"Nevermind."

Before she could protest, he cupped her arse with a rough squeeze. Another kiss for good measure. One hand lingered on the hem of her jeans, dancing to tug her button loose. Eager to have her pleasure, she rocked her hips into him. Tempting him into the deed.

"Go on, Eric. "

* * *

"Y-yeah." Fuck. He stammered? Eric shook it off, fiddling with her button like an oaf. Her tummy quivered when a breeze streamed by. The leaves rustled in a roar against the night winds. Her eyes were hazed, low and languid. Those plump lips of hers swollen from his rough kisses. A lovebite as purple as the sky blossomed on her neck. How pretty it was on her.

The swell of her hips kept her jeans snug, the clasp was hard to undo with shaking hands. _Stay chill. Make this good for her._

Eric snapped her jeans fly, and dragged her zipper down. He could feel her tense under his seeking. "No sex." He assured her, dragging a kiss down her jawline. Wendy was malleable for him again. Letting him have leave way.

He eased a hand down, slow as not to spook her. He cupped her sex, . Rubbing his palm in lazy strokes. Wendy pooled into his touch, knees buckling in a moment. Before she fell, he wrapped his arm around her waist, lending her the support she needed to stand. So sensitive. How had he gone without this?

This was far from enough. He needed to feel her. To bury his fingers in her till she squealed. Eric moved her panties to the side, groaning when he felt her wetness. She was dripping with need. Fuck that was hot.

Wendy was brazen in her bliss. She tugged her jeans and knickers past her thigh, letting him have all the access her needed.

"What a good, good girl." Eric praised her, nuzzling her soft hair, inhaling deep her dewy fragrance. She was a fucking treasure.

"Quit teasin, Eric..." A whine of a command. Oh, he'd be reminding her of this in school next week. _Hey Wends, remember when you begged me to quit teasin yah?_ Okay, so maybe she wasn't begging.

"Yes ma'am." He drawled out. Dragging a languid finger across her core. She stood on her toes to ease the pressure.

"Oh...that's..."

"I know." Eric pressed his thumb against her little clit. She gasped, but he eased her with a slow rub. Not too much. She was so responsive. Any little touch and she'd make a sound. Her wee hips rocked on their own. Her eyes were shut, only to open and peek past her lashes. She'd see him gazing at her and she'd close them again. Sensory overload. Not to toot his own horn.

His patience withered, he need to finish this or he'd spill in his damn pants. No more toying, Eric plunged a digit inside her. Burying himself knuckle deep in her tight sex. He praised her with kisses and sweet nothings. "That's it, Wendy." He cooed.

"More." She bit out, nibbling her bottom lip tender. She was panting as he stoked the fire growing in her. His thumb moving in lax circles, around and around. Her hips were working with him, her breathing was getting erratic. His Wends was getting close.

"I'll give you more." Eric sank another finger deep in her channel. Her body happy to receive him. She squeezed him tighter the better he played. His free hand was on her nape now, angling her head to him.

"Look at me. I wanna see your face." His voice was hoarse with need. He was going to come without a single stroke. He'd never been so hard in his life. His cock ached to be buried in her. The thought almost pushed him over the edge.

Her pretty eyes fluttered open, they glistened as she kept her focus on him. He gave her another kiss, lapping her swollen lips gingerly.

"I'll be tasting you soon." Eric curled his fingers ever so slightly, rubbing her most sensitive parts. She must like when he said dirty things, her quim clamped ever tighter on him. So he kept it up.

"Goin to taste so goooood, aren't you? Yes you will. Not much longer till you come. I can _feel_ you, Wendy. " Eric grated out, working his digits in and out, never stopping the rhythm he had on her.

"Oooh _Eric...I'm..."_

" _Yes...go ahead, baby."_ Eric pressed a sealing kiss on her lips, keeping her scream muffled.

He fucked her hard, giving her no quarter as her orgasm swelled, readying to pillow over. She was so snug he could barely move, her hips bucking sporadically. A constant moan bubbling past her lips.

"There it is..." He coaxed in her ear. She mashed her face into his neck, his hand stroked her hair. _Going to be so fucking good._

And God, it was. She came in a wet rush. Her cries muted against his shoulder. Her greedy core demanded its dues. Drawing over and over. Wave after wave overtook her little body, consuming her like the seas.

Her climax left her trembling in his arms. Small pants billowing past her kiss sore lips. He gently withdrew his fingers, denying the instinct to suck her honey from them. _Don't want her thinkin I'm a gotdamn animal. _Eric tugged her jeans up, leaving the buttoning to her.

For a much too long moment, Wendy didn't move. Just leaned still in his arms, basking in the afterglow of her sation. He stole what he could, taking in her close scent one last time. Fingering her delicate hair, nuzzling her warmth. Things he knew would be scarce for a while.

Wendy separated easily enough. Like when you opened the bathroom door after a hot shower. Cool air rushed between them. Reminding him of their distance.

His dick was still painfully hard, but it would have to wait. He took longer than he should have, and knew Wendy had to be back soon. Like soon soon. Like right fucking now soon.

"Button your jeans, yah hot mess. We gotta get you home." He gave her a pop on the bottom, hastening to stuff his hard on in his beltline.

She was still in her fog. Floating a mile above him. He expected a defensive swat, but she offered him a smile instead. Devastating. How might she look after a real good fucking?

"Yeah." Her voice slightly hoarse.

"Er...was that..." Eric trailed. Suddenly bashful. How to ask...?

"Nice? Yeah...really nice." She almost sounded drunk. Oh god what had she gotten him into. Harlot. He couldn't believe his fancy finger work actually...worked! _Thank you wikipedia._

Eric smoothed his hair, and her's. Making them look like they hadn't just had a nice roll in the hay. A brisk walk through the woods would give her a moment to compose. Oh god, the guys were going to give them hell. Maybe they didn't know.

"Hey love birds! We were just about to head out!" Butters called to them from the fire.

Okay, they knew. Eric kept Wendy behind him, not going to let them freak her out. As he suspected, all eyes were on them.

"We just went for a smoke." Eric lied. Clear headed as a blood sapping boner would allow.

"Smoke my ass." Craig retorted, readying a jacket over Tweek's arms, and a helmet on his head.

"I don't need the helmet! Gah!" Tweek protested, batting at it.

"Oy, I don't care. Helmet, or you walk." Craig requited past a cigarette.

"Ugh w-why are you such a hard ass?" Tweek chided, roughly throwing the helmet over his bushy hair with a _harumph_. Craig seemed pleased enough, he tossed a leg over their bike, starting it with a smoky pop. Tweek jumped, scrambling on the back.

"Hey hey, Wendy here has to be home soon. Think she can bum a ride?" Eric called to the duo.

"Eric, what about you?" She looked to her bike leaned against a tree. "And I need that."

He gave her a a self assuring glance. "No worries, I'll get it home for you ."

"Yanno, we're not supposed to ride three...but...eh, you're scrawny. Hope on my pegs." Craig hiked his thumb to the back of the bike.

Oh boy. That's just what her weak knees needed. At least this would be quicker. He offered her a 'there there' pat on the back. _Wow. Like I'm her creepy uncle._

Wendy tried not to be obvious. Really, honestly tried her best. Her tender lips reddened from passion, and eyes still misty. She gave him an appreciating once over. "Thank you for today, Eric." Her gaze lingered with his. And for now, he could spot no regret. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning hating his guts for making her come in the woods.

As if she could hate his guts! Not after tonight! Oh no. "No problem, Wends. See you tomorrow?" What was meant to be a statement came across as a question. Weak.

Why wasn't anyone else talking? Eric looked around to find everyone had eyes on them. Nosey pieces of shit. Vermin. He scowled at all their snickering faces. A blush crept across his cheeks like a plague.

"Yeah, same time." She sounded somewhat ambivalent, considering they both knew what each others fucking genitals looked like now. He couldn't keep his focus off her plump arse as she stood taut on the dirtbike pegs. Hands on Tweek's shoulders. A seed of jealousy bloomed at the sight. But, the way the spaz had his arms looped around Craig's waist cooled the brunt of it.

"Thanks so much guys." Wendy hollered over the revving engine. They both offered her a nod. She looked back at Eric again. Her wild hair whipping in the wind underneath her plastic crown. The bonfire glinting off its gems. She was the embodiment of a Valkyrie Queen. Cheeks colored, and body sated. A teasing smile spread across her lips.

Craig took off, rather quick for Eric's tastes considering their cargo. He could only stand there, jaw a little slack, hand waving absently as they sped off. Not even the buzzing whir of the engine could be heard.

Butters started on about dousing the bonfire, which they made quick work of. Embers popped as they were smothered under cold dirt. Dimming until there was no longer heat to the cinders.

"So uh, I think we all saw that hicky on Wendy's neck."

"Butters, I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
